Tribulation de l'équipage d'un Shishibukaï
by Asane-Kasue
Summary: Tout le monde sait que sur Grand Line il existe des êtres plus étranges les uns que les autres. Et bien Luffy et son équipage n’ont pas fini d’en croiser. Histoire d’un Shishibukaï pas comme les autres.
1. ça commence bien

Titre : Tribulation d'un capitaine maudit, de son larbin imprévisible, d'une naine avec un parapluie à tête de citrouille et de son Bull noir à rayures violettes. (c'est le vrai titre mais il rentrai pas T.T)

Chapitre 01 : Ça commence bien !

Genre : General

Résumé: Tout le monde sait que sur Grand Line il existe des êtres plus étranges les uns que les autres. Et bien Luffy et son équipage n'ont pas fini d'en croiser. Histoire d'un Shishibukaï pas comme les autres.

NA: Tout les personnages de cette fic, excepter Hikari Nekoka, Road Kamelot et Lucian, appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda, auteur de One piece. Hikari Nekoka m'appartient ainsi que l'idée originale de cette fic. Quand à Road Kamelot (très fortement inspiré du personnage de D Gray Man) et Jonas O'Connell il appartiennent respectivement à Edichou et Vivi (deux amies à moi à qui j'ai demander avant de leur emprunter les perso).

**Ça commence bien !**

**~OoOoO~**

C'est sur Grand Line que notre histoire commence. Sur ces eaux hostiles, en pleine mer, flottait tranquillement un petit navire ne ressemblant à aucun autre. En effet alors que tout les navire de l'époque ne son fait que d'une coque et un ou deux mat, portant chacun une voile, celui-ci avait trois quilles pour le faire flotter et un seul et unique mat portant deux voiles. Ces dernières étaient repliées. En effet quelques minutes avant, une tempête avait éclaté obligeant les occupants du navire à replier les voiles pour éviter qu'elles ne se déchirent sous la force du vent. Sur chaque quille du navire on pouvait voir que des corps inertes y étaient allongés et entre deux d'entre elle se trouvait un animal ressemblant vaguement à un petit cheval noir rayer de bande violette et à nageoire.. L'un des trois corps était celui d'une jeune fille ne devant pas être âgé de plus de 13 ans, celui du côté opposé était un homme avoisinant la trentaine et enfin celui du centre … n'était autre qu'un petit animal appelé suricate. La pauvre bête semblait avoir fait une crise cardiaque et avait la bouche grande ouverte. D'ailleurs un poisson s'y était coincé et agitait frénétiquement la queue pour tenter de se sortir de ce guêpier. Mais en vain… L'animal à poil avait refermé ses mâchoires sur le poisson juste au moment où celui-ci allait parvenir à s'échapper, puis se releva dans un bon. Debout sur ses pattes le suricate loucha pour voir ce qu'il avait attrapé. Soudain il attrapa l'animal frétillant et le tendit aussi haut qu'il le pu avec ses petite patte, sous l'œil méfiant du Bull.

- A MANGER !!!

POP !! Ce simple bruit suivit d'un nuage de fumé laissa apparaître le corps d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, nue comme un ver. Outre sa nudité, ce qui était le plus frappant chez cette belle créature, c'était ses cheveux bicolores, des mèches tantôt blanches tantôt noires disposer de la même façon que les rayures d'un tigre. Elle regardait le poisson avec des yeux avide. Et alors qu'elle se tournait pour admirer sa prise sous les rayon du soleil, les deux corps qui jusque là était restaient immobile bondir sur leurs pieds et regardèrent la demoiselle.

- Tu partages !?!?! demandèrent-ils en cœur.

- Dans vos rêves !! C'moi qui l'ai pêché, J'le mange !! répliqua la jeune femme en articulant chacun de ses mots de manière exagérée, avec un accent paysan du plus grand effet.

- Hika-chan est une menteuse… Tu l'avais juste dans la bouche quand tu t'es réveillé. Affirma sans hésitation la fillette.

- Ç'n'empêche qu'c'est moi qui l'ai attrapé, renchérit la dite Hika-chan.

- Hikari … par pitié … rhabille toi…

C'était l'homme qui avait demandé cela, le visage cacher dans ses mains, rouge comme une pivoine. Il avait certes l'habitude de voir la dite Hikari nue, sans rien sur elle, mais c'était rare qu'elle le reste plus de quelques secondes. Hors là … C'était un peu trop pour lui. Pas plus gêné que ça par la situation la jeune femme chercha sur le navire ce qui pourrai bien lui servir de vêtements. Car manque de chance, lors de la tempête ses vêtements étaient tombé à l'eau et avaient était emporté par les vagues… Il lui en fallait donc des nouveaux. Elle trouva alors une couverture… ça ferait bien l'affaire. Elle s'enroula donc dedans pour recouvrir son corps oubliant par la même occasion qu'elle avait un poisson dans les mains. C'est ainsi que malgré elle, Hikari laissa échapper son repas. Aucuns des occupant du bateau n'eut de réaction. Ils restèrent figés sur place, incapable pendant l'espace de quelques secondes d'exprimer leur sentiment face à cette perte terrible…

- HAAAAAAAAAa !!! MON POISSON !!

- MES TU POUVAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !!! QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA MANGER MAINTENANT !!!

- J'AI D'JA DIT QU'J'AVAIS PAS L'INTENTION D'LE PARTAGER !!!

- ESPECE D'EGOÏSTE !!!

Alors que les deux adultes se hurlaient dessus sous l'œil attentif du Bull, la jeune fille elle regardait la surface de l'eau avec intensité, comme si elle espérait que le poisson allait revenir. Bien sur l'animal n'était pas fou et avait déjà plongé à une profondeur suffisante pour être hors de porté de nos affamés. Cependant pour une raison encore inconnue, la jeune Road fixait obstinément l'eau. Elle avait un visage neutre sans expression particulière. Sans quitter des yeux le liquide sur le quel le bateau flottait, la gamine s'adressa aux deux adulte qui maintenant se fixaient avec férocité.

- Dites … pourquoi l'eau est toute sombre à certains endroit et claire à d'autres ? En plus on dirait que ça bouge …

- Sombre et claire… ?

- Bouge … ?

Lentement ils se penchèrent au dessus de l'eau et regardèrent avec inquiétude le fond de l'océan, alors que le Bull lui plongea carrément la tête sous l'eau. Sous leur navire se profilait une dizaine de silhouette se mouvant dans l'eau. Le visage de Jonas blêmit à vu d'œil quand il comprit ce que ces silhouette signifiait, le poisson cheval lui sauta immédiatement sur l'une des quilles. Quand à Hikari … Et bien son visage passa de l'inquiétude à l'émerveillement. La jeune femme avait beau avoir comprit où ils se trouvaient, elle avait toujours voulu voir ça de ses yeux. Malheureusement son matelot ne partageait pas du tout se point de vu…

- HAAAAAAAAA !!! ON EST SUR CALM BELT !!!

- Nan mais arrête de crier tu v… O.O !

Avant qu'Hikari ait pu finir sa phrase le bateau fut soulevé au dessus des eaux. Road afficha alors la même expression d'émerveillement que sa consoeur plus âgé avait montré précédemment. L'homme en revanche était sans nul doute au bord de l'évanouissement et ne tarderait pas à rejoindre le pauvre Bull qui était déjà tomber dans les vapes s'écroulant sur le marin. Pourtant c'est lui qui avait raconté à sa supérieure ce qu'il y avait sur Calm Belt pour y avoir déjà était une fois. Mais visiblement revivre cette expérience sur un bateau bien plus petit que le premier était quelque peu effrayant. Et quand on sait que l'on navigue avec deux folles qui n'ont peur que d'une chose c'est de ne rien avoir pour s'amuser, la situation devient tout de suite encore moins rassurante. Sans oublier ce stupide Bull qui décidément ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

A présent il y avait en dessous de leur bateau la tête d'un énorme monstre ressemblant vaguement à un oiseau et possédant un coup rose bonbon orné de collerettes de plume tout espacer de plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Bien sur ce monstre n'était pas seul, autour de lui se trouvait un dizaine d'autres monstres marin tout aussi gros et avec des allures tout aussi bizarre. Une grenouille, un chat, une vache, un cheval et j'en passe. D'ailleurs Road et Hikari semblait s'amuser follement de voir une diversité si grande de monstres. L'une les détaillait tous scrupuleusement et l'autre sauta du navire pour aller en voir un de plus près … Ce qui suffit pour paniquer totalement ce cher Jo.

- Hi…ka…ri …, suppliât-il d'une voix étrangler.

Bien sûr il était trop tard pour arrêter la jeune femme. Les animaux, quand à eux, semblaient chercher d'où venait la perturbation sonore qui les avait fait sortir la tête de l'eau. Bien sur tous remarquèrent la minuscule bestiole qui venait de sauter sur la tête du monstre marin en forme de vache. Heureusement pour les deux autres rester sur le trimaran, les monstres n'avaient pas vu sur le sommet du crâne de l'animal sur le quel ils se trouvaient et n'avaient donc pour le moment qu'une cible, Hikari. Cible qui s'évertuait à changer de perchoir dès que l'une des créatures tentait de la gober.

Sur le trimaran Jonas avait enfin réussit à s'extirper de sous l'animal bleuté et c'était lever pour voir où avait passer son capitaine. Il l'aperçu entrain d'essayer d'échapper à une rénette verte géante (vive la Bio :3). Enfin avec cette femme on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait réellement en tête. La preuve ! Qui avait eut l'idée d'embraqué une môme de 12 ans et un Bull avec eux … Hikari bien sûr. Quel drôle d'équipage ils formaient, déjà qu'avant le fait que Jonas soit le seul mousse à bord de se mini trimaran faisait bien rire les autres Shishibukaïs alors maintenant…

Finalement résigner à laisser sa supérieure se balader au milieu des monstres, Jonas se laissa tomber sur la quille du bateau où il se trouvait. C'est alors qu'il aperçu quelque chose d'encore plus inquiétant que son capitaine sautant de créature en créature. La jeune Road avait, semble-t-il, finit de scruter les monstres et brandissait maintenant son fidèle parapluie. Ce dernier était orange, avec une tête se citrouille à son bout qui était des plus pointu. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le marin lui saute dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche !! la rabroua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Niaaa … Je voulais voir si la tête du monstre était dur où molle …, minauda la jeune fille en arborant sa plus belle moue innocente.

Mais tu veux nous faire repérer ma parole, dit-il d'une voix étrangler. Y a assez d'Hikari pour se faire remarquer… aide moi plutôt à trouver un moyen de nous tirez de ce guêpier….

Un murmure de protestation lui répondit, mais Road sembla tout de même accepter de se mettre à réfléchir à la situation. Celle-ci n'était pas des plus simple. Rare étaient les bateaux qui arrivaient à sortir de cette mer où le vent ne soufflait jamais et les courant était inexistant. Et en plus dans leur cas des monstres marins les encerclaient … Comment allaient-ils donc ce sortir d'un tel pétrin ?

**A suivre ...**

Petit théâtre de l'auteur :

Auteur : Et une nouvelle fic de commencer une !!!

Hika : Et s'tu finissaient les autres avant ? /mange une sucette/

Auteur : Euh …. J'assume !! je ferais les trois en même temps !! /air déterminé/

Hika : /perplexe/ mouais, donc l'prochain chapitre qu'tu postes ç'sera pas pour ici ?

Auteur : ça reste à voir … /réfléchit/

Hika : /prend soudainement un air renfrogné/ au faite … pourquoi j'me retrouve à poil dès l'premier chapitre … ?

Auteur : hum … j'avais envie /sourire niais/ Bon cher lecteur, si j'en ai encore … j'attends avec impatience vos rewievs !!! Toute les critiques sont le bien venue !!!

Hika : Vous avez même l'droit d'la frapper s'vous voulez qu'elle poste plus vite et plus U.U

Auteur : euh …. /grosse goûte derrière la tête/ ça sera pas nécessaire …

Hika : j'dis ça j'dis rien hein U.U


	2. Bateau en vue !

**Titre :** Tribulation d'un capitaine maudit, de son larbin imprévisible, d'une naine avec un parapluie à tête de citrouille et de son Bull noir à rayures violettes. (c'est le vrai titre, mais il rentrait pas T.T)

**Chapitre 02 :** Bateau en vue !!

**Genre :** General

**Résumé :** Tout le monde sait que sur Grand Line il existe des êtres plus étranges les uns que les autres. Et bien Luffy et son équipage n'ont pas fini d'en croiser. Histoire d'un Shishibukaï pas comme les autres.

**NA :** Tout les personnages de cette fic, excepter Hikari Nekoka, Road Kamelot et Lucian, appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda, auteur de One piece. Hikari Nekoka m'appartient ainsi que l'idée originale de cette fic. Quand à Road Kamelot (très fortement inspiré du personnage de D Gray Man) et Jonas O'Connell il appartiennent respectivement à Edichou et Vivi (deux amies à moi à qui j'ai demander avant de leur emprunter les perso).

**Chapitre 02 :**

**Bateau en vue !!**

**~OoOoO~**

Perché sur le crâne d'un roi des mers, Hikari avait enfin arrêté de sauter de monstre en monstre. Et pour cause !! La jeune femme avait légèrement perdu de vue son bateau et le cherchait du regard. Par chance, l'animal sur le quel elle se trouvait ne l'avait pas remarqué et ceux qui l'avaient vu monter là haut n'étaient pas assez grand - ou fou – pour l'atteindre. Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt la corsaire jouait avec ces charmantes créatures, alors qu'elles s'étaient toutes mis en tête de la croquer. Hikari avait même laisser croire à une grenouille verte géante qu'elle allait tomber droit dans sa bouche. Mais c'était sans compter un chat des mers qui venait de la droite et voulu la gober. Notre amie renonça donc à sa blague et s'empressa de sauter sur la tête d'un drôle d'oiseau bleu. Comment avait-elle réalisée un tel exploit ? Tout simplement grâce au Gempo ou pat de plume, technique chapardé au corps d'élite de la marine. Mais ça il ne faut le dire à personne U.U.

A plusieurs reprises notre ouistiti c'était essayé à l'hypnose de monstre marin, Malheureusement les autres n'étaient jamais très coopératifs quand elle se concentrait sur l'un d'eux.

C'est donc pour cela qu'elle s'était réfugiée en hauteur, mais aussi parce qu'elle commençait à fatiguer.

Sur le trimaran les deux membres d'équipage réfléchissaient à une solution pour sortir de se guêpier. Alors que l'un des deux semblait vraiment peiner à se concentrer, l'autre gardait un air serin regardant le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Pendant que les matelots réfléchissaient, le Bull reprit connaissance. Deux paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent. L'animal déglutit ne se sentant vraiment pas rassuré.

- Tu pense que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda pensivement le marin.

- Hum … Je veux pas que mon Kuroï soit mangée moi …, répondit la fillette avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Mais on a pas vraiment le choix. En plus Hikari n'est plus en vue ! Tenta l'homme.

- Elle c'est peu être fait manger.

Silence …

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi … ça ne peut pas arriver !!

- Mais Kuroï va se faire manger !!

Nouveau silence durant le quel Jonas fixa la fillette avec un air consterné. Décidément cette môme ressemblait trop à son capitaine…

- Un jour il faudra que je vous apprenne le sens des priorités à toutes les deux…

Le Bull proteste alors que Road regardait le marin avec des yeux de chapoté. Heureusement pour lui la jeune fille était moins douée que son aînée et il ne craqua pas.

Soudain, au loin, on entendit un cri strident particulièrement bien imité. Le larbin vit son maître – ou plutôt sa silhouette – sauter dans les airs suivit par un oiseau bleu et une grenouille verte. Désespéré par la stupidité de son capitaine, Jonas aurait bien pleuré. Seul problème, la réplique miniature était juste à côté de lui. Très mauvaise idée donc de craquer. Reprenant contenance, le marin fini par ce décider à prendre un peu d'autorité. Il regarda Road qui le fixait avec curiosité, et prit une grande Bouffé d'air avec un peu de courage.

- Bon ! Que tu le veuille ou non, on utilisera Kuroï pour tracter le bateau. Mais avant il faut trouver une astuce pour retourner à l'eau ! T'as une idée ?

- Hika-chan à l'air de bien s'amuser là bas. On pourra adopter la vache là bas ?

Consterné, Jonas tomba à la renverse, alors que l'apprenti bourrique le regardait comme si elle n'avait pas comprit sa réaction. A croire que lorsque Hikari était loin, cette enfant estimait que c'était à elle de mener la vie dur au pauvre matelot.

- Suis-je le seul à vouloir sortir de là … souffla-t-il.

Alors que la jeune fille acquiesçait, le Bull lui niais vigoureusement de la tête en émettant des bruits de protestation. Visiblement l'instinct animal le mettait pour une fois dans le camp des raisonnables. Pour le pauvre homme c'était plus déprimant que satisfaisant. Avoir l'approbation d'un animal plutôt que celle d'un humain, ça n'avait rien de gratifiant. Mais c'était déjà ça quand on prend en compte qu'habituellement personne ne l'approuvait, trouvant ses idées nullement amusantes… Pourtant c'était celles qui avaient le plus de bon sens et les plus facile à réaliser.

- Et si on demandait à la vache de nous porter, proposa soudainement Road, mi-sérieuse mi-rêveuse.

- C'est une vache marine … pas une vache terrestre… ça ne se domestique pas, répliqua Jonas, blasé.

Voilà le genre d'idées aux quel il avait le droit quand l'une des deux filles participait à l'élaboration des plans, pour n'importe quelle activité que ce soit.

Après avoir ignoré les protestations de la jeune fille, Jonas se remit à chercher. Seulement sa concentration fut très vite perdue lorsqu'il entendit le crincrin que produisait son capitaine un peu plus loin…

En effet, après avoir semé ses prédateurs, la jeune Femme s'était mise à chanter des chansons toute plus intelligentes les unes que les autres. Du genre « Le curé de Camarés à les BIIIIP qui pendent » ou encore « Balibalot dans son berceau bandait déjà comme un terreau… » et tan d'autres chanson paillarde ou non. Bien sûr elle chantait faux, sinon ça ne serait absolument pas drôle. Casser les oreilles des autres était la spécialité de la jeune femme. Même si cette fois ses victimes n'étaient pas humaines. Enfin pour la plus part… Légèrement exaspéré pas un tel comportement, Jonas ne tenait plus.

- HIKARI !!! ARRÊTE UN PEU T'ES CONNERIES ET REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !! Beugla-t-il soudainement faisant sursauter le Bull et par la même occasion repérer le bateau.

Tous les monstres se tournèrent en direction de son vacarme. Alors que Jonas restait figé de terreur, Hikari sautillait gaiement dans les airs ne trouvant rien de mieux que de se moquer du maladroit.

- Holala !! Jojo !! S'tu cris comme ça t'vas faire r'pérer le Sekushii Neko (1) ! Comment on fait s'les monstres marins l'cassent ?

A peine le capitaine eut posé un pied sur son navire que tous les monstres des alentours sautèrent sur leur drôle d'oiseau. Se fut la pagaille. Les monstres se montaient dessus pour atteindre le navire et ses occupants, alors que l'oiseau caniche agitait la tête dans l'espoir de fuir ou alors de faire tomber le trimaran afin de le gober. Qui sait ?

Sur le navire tout le monde s'accrochait comme il pouvait pour ne pas tomber. Kuroï mordait le bras de Jonas, ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, alors que ce dernier s'était agrippé à la quille du centre. Du côté des filles, Road se jeta sur Hikari qui se transforma immédiatement en tigre blanc. L'animal planta ses griffes dans le bois pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord.

Plusieurs fois le navire virevolta au dessus des monstres, changeant d'hôte et évitant miraculeusement la bouche des créatures affamées. Au début les occupant du navire poussaient des cri de terreur, bien que mimé par une certaine personne. Puis petit à petit les rires se firent entendre. C'était le jeune Road qui après quelques loopings et une bonne frayeur, fini par trouver l'expérience très amusante. Le rire étant communicatif, surtout quand il s'agissait de Road, le capitaine du bateau ne tarda pas à suivre, arrêtant de feindre la peur. Le Bull aussi se mit à rire, enfin à sa façon. C'était plus des hennissements de joie. Bien sûr dans tout le groupe, il fallu qu'il y en ait un qui n'apprécie guère d'être ballotté par tout ses monstres gloutons. Jonas, sûrement la seule personne sensée de l'équipage…

- COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ RIRE ALORS QUE LA SITUATION EST AUSSI CRITIQUE !!

Le marin avait les larmes aux yeux et l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Les larmes devaient être dû à la douleur de la morsure du Bull, alors que son estomac ne devait pas supporter les multiples vrilles. Le connaissant, Hikari aurait juré qu'il était proche de la syncope.

La confirmation de ce que pensait la tigresse arriva bien vite. Le visage de Jonas passa d'une couleur blanche normale à un vert inquiétant. Très vite le scénario qui allait suivre se déroula dans l'esprit du Shishibukaï. Son larbin commençait à avoir mal au cœur et si la série de loopings ne stoppait pas … la suite ne serait pas belle à voir et en riant amusante pour elle.

- STOOOOOOOOOOOP !!! Rugit le félin.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche arrêter su image d'une télécommande en regardant un film. Durant quelques secondes le navire flotta dans les airs alors que les montres le regardaient avec des mines défaites. Puis le trimaran retomba, atterrissant sur le sommet du crâne de la vache marine dont parlait Road depuis le début. Encore une fois, par on ne sait quel tour de magie, le bateau se retrouva à l'endroit. Un gémissement de la par du marin indiqua à Hikari qu'elle avait stopper la machine à temps. Malheureusement pour le trouble fête (2), son estomac avait beau s'être arrêté de le torturer, ce n'était pas le cas de l'animal à côté de lui. C'est ainsi que notre rabat-joie se retrouva avec un maquillage des plus odorant.

- Beurk ! ça va pas de te faire un masque au vomi de Bull … se moqua la corsaire, mi-amusé, mi-dégoûté.

- Hooooo !! Pauvre Kuroï ! Il est malade, s'exclama la jeune Road, ignorant totalement l'incident.

- …. ! répondit vertement le larbin.

POP !! Hikari reprit forme humaine, la fillette ne la touchant plus, toujours aussi bien vêtut que la première fois. Elle chercha du regard sa couverture, mais ne la trouva pas. Tan pis…. La jeune femme se tourna et ouvrit une petite trappe dans la quille de gauche et en sortit un sac.

Toujours avoir des vêtements de rechange !! Clama-t-elle en sortant, triomphante, un ensemble composé d'une veste beige et d'un pantalon gris.

Alors que sa supérieure se rhabillait, le marin se passa une main sur le visage pour enlever le plus possible de la substance visqueuse. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, car le Bull n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité.

- Bon l'récréation est terminée les enfants !! On r'tourne sur Grand'Line !! Déclara le Shishibukaï sur un ton visiblement sérieux.

- C'est pas très crédible venant de la personne qui a commencé, lâcha Jonas qui avait réussit à avoir un aspect présentable.

Un sourire des plus niais lui répondit.

Finalement, après avoir demander poliment à la vache sur la quelle le Sekushii Neko était retombé et congédier les autres monstres, Hikari et ses compagnons se retrouvèrent sur Grand Line.

Une légère brise soufflait, mais c'était suffisant pour gonfler les voiles du trimaran et le faire avancer. Encore une fois, Hikari c'était transformée en tigre, après que Road ait voulu lui faire un câlin, pour une raison X ou Y. L'animal regardait la surface de l'eau avec intensité alors que sa cavalière regardait, elle, sa queue mouiller à la surface de l'eau. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet face à tan de calme Jonas qui c'était débarbouillé, se risqua à une question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotaient encore toutes les deux ?

- On pêche ! Répondirent en cœur les deux filles.

Gros silence. Que les deux zozotes soient sur la même idée n'était généralement pas quelque chose de très … rassurant. Mais pêcher c'était utile, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Peu être parce que Road n'avait pas de canne à pêche …

Le calme régna sur le Sekushii pendant environ cinq minutes. Minutes durant les quelles seule le mouvements des vagues sur les quilles et le bruit du vent sur les voiles se faisait entendre. Ce fut Road qui brisa le calme, ou plutôt qui prévient que le repos du guerrier était fini pour Jonas.

- Hika-chan … ça va mordre… marmonna la fillette.

- Hein ?

A peine la tigresse avait-elle réagit qu'elle sentit des dents pointu ses refermer sur le bout de sa queue. Dans un grognement douloureux elle bondit d'un bon mettre et redressa la queue, faisant sortir de l'eau son assaillant. C'était un gros poisson de type mérou. Il avait du prendre la queue de tigre d'Hikari pour une quelconque proie flottant à la surface. Une chose est sûr c'est qu'une fois sortit de l'eau il comprit son erreur, mais pas assez rapidement. Avant même qu'il ne lâche la queue du félin, ce dernier l'attrapa avec sa puissante mâchoire et le tua d'un coup de dents expert.

- Maaaangeeeer …. Bavèrent les deux affamés.

Et le tigre avala tout rond le poisson.

- HEEEEEEEE !!! Protestèrent-ils en cœur.

- Pasqu'vous pens'iez qu'j'allais partager p'être ?

Les deux intéressé hochèrent vigoureusement la tête à l'affirmative, arrachant un soupire blasé à leur capitaine. Cette dernière regarda l'horizon et tiqua sur un point au loin. Dans un nouveau « Pop » elle se retransforma, se rhabillant à une vitesse fulgurante. D'un bond elle se mit sur ses pieds et plaça sa main au dessus de son front dans l'espoir de voir mieux ce qu'elle avait aperçu.

- Ça s'rait pas …

- Si c'est un bateau de la marine :3, confirma Road qui regardait dans une longue vue qu'elle avait sortit d'on ne sait où.

Jonas soupira de dépit. Encore la marine … Décidément … De son côté le Bull ayant entendu la conversation de ses maîtres, vit en lui se rallumer une flamme ardente de motivation. Il se mit donc en tête de tracter le trimaran jusqu'au navire du gouvernement.

Sur ce même navire, un marin perché en haut d'une vigie, vit un navire non identifier foncé sur eux. Paniqué sur le coup il crut qu'on les attaquait, c'est donc naturellement qu'il prévient ses camarades.

- On nous attaque !!! Bateau ennemi en vue à tribord !!

Sur le pont se fut la cohue !! Tous les marins s'agitèrent et commencèrent à courir partout, beuglant des ordres ou préparant les canons. Puis soudain une porte s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant un épais nuage de fumée sortit de l'intérieur du navire. Un homme imposant vêtu d'une simple veste blanche et d'un pantalon bleu nuit, chaussé de rangers, sortit sur le pont. Il avait pas moins de deux cigares coincés entre ses dents, son regard était sévère et planté sur l'horizon.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe bon sang ! Demanda l'homme d'une voix grave.

- Il semblerait qu'un navire nous fonce dessus !! Répondit un marin.

- Faites voir !

Sans un mot de plus il arracha presque les jumelles des mains du pauvre marin et regarda dans la direction du bateau non identifié. Presque instantanément son visage blêmit et il abaissa les jumelles, regardant toujours dans la même direction sans changer d'expression.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai … Souffla-t-il.

On comprenait tout de suite une telle réaction en regardant de plus près le dit navire non identifié. Debout sur la quille centrale, une Hikari agitait frénétiquement les bras en hurlant des « Youhou !!!! », alors qu'à côté une Road l'imitait à la perfection.

L'équipage du bateau de la marine était d'un avis très partager. La plus part des marin étaient mortifié à la vue de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, alors que d'autre semblaient absolument ravie de voir le petit équipage arriver.

L'homme qui semblait commander le navire regarda de nouveau dans ses jumelles pour s'apercevoir que le capitaine du bateau venait de disparaître. Tombé à l'eau ? Non, ça serait bien trop beau… Soudain le marin vit deux énormes paires d'yeux dans ses jumelles. Pas plus étonné que sa, il les rabaissa et regarda l'énergumène qui se trouvait en face de lui d'un air blasé. Ce dit énergumène n'était autre qu'Hikari qui part une technique très particulière avait traversé la centaine de mètres qui séparait le Sekushii du bateau de la marine.

- Smoky, joues avec moi !! Déclara-t-elle simplement et agitant un petit fanion qu'elle tenait dans une main.

**A suivre ….**

(1) Sekushii Neko = Chat sexy**  
**

Petit théatre de l'auteur.

Auteur : Tamtamdadam !! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette super fic !! /se lance des fleure/ Et même pas besoin de fouet *_*

Hika : Huhu ! J'm'suis bien amusé ^^

Jonas : Toi peu être, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde. /regard noir/

Hika : J'ref'rais bien quéque loopings ! Né Road ?

Road : Ouii !! C'était vachement bien :3 /sucette en bouche/

Jonas : /soupire/ Sans moi alors …

Auteur : Sinon je supose que vous l'aviez tous reconnu notre cher Smoker ?

Hika : En même temps c'tait pas bien compliqué U.U

Auteur : Moui bon …

Smoker : /air menaçant/ Pourquoi je suis la première cible … ?

Auteur : Euh … /s'éloigne/ Hahem … Reviews ? ^^'


	3. Chiant et fier de l'être

Titre : Tribulation d'un capitaine maudit, de son larbin imprévisible, d'une naine avec un parapluie à tête de citrouille et de son Bull noir à rayures violettes. (c'est le vrai titre, mais il ne rentrait pas T.T)

Chapitre 01 : Chiant et fière de l'être !

Genre : General

NA: Tout les personnages de cette fic, excepter Hikari Nekoka, Road Kamelot et Lucian, appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda, auteur de One piece. Hikari Nekoka m'appartient ainsi que l'idée originale de cette fic. Quand à Road Kamelot et Lucian ils appartiennent respectivement à Edichou et Vivi (deux amies à moi à qui j'ai demandé avant de leur emprunter les perso).

_PS : les commentaires en italique sont ceux de la bêta-lectrice Mirty91_

Mirty91 : voilà enfin la suite !!

Vraiment ? ça te fais pensé à de l'optique ? Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi /air franchement étonné/ Et j'arrête les chapitre quand je veux d'abord !! L'auteur à tout les pouvoir !! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! /se prend un tarte à la crème/

Merci pour ta review ! Et pour les prochain chapitre tu feras encore ma conseillère hein ? :3

Chiant et fière de l'être !

**~OoOoO~**

Si un jour on devait décerner une médaille du sourire le plus niais de la création, il ne fait aucun doute qu'Hikari Nekoka l'aurait haut la main. Le pauvre Smoker avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait en face de lui un adulte de 24 ans, et non un gamin d'à peine 10 ans. Le marine regarda son vis-à-vis d'un air blasé, et celle-ci échangea son sourire niais contre des yeux de chat Potté absolument craquant. Heureusement pour lui, le commodore n'était pas sensible à ce genre de chose. Ou presque… Il fallait avouer que le fumeur avait en face de lui un expert en matière d'expression craquante.

Malgré le jeu de mimique du corsaire, le marine resta de marbre.

- Descend immédiatement de mon navire … grogna-t-il, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

- Meuh, m'chant Smoky-smoke… se mit à geindre le corsaire avant de prendre une expression peu appréciée du marine.

- N'y pense même pas …

- Tututu ! J'ai passé un accord avec les amiraux Smoky-smoke … Drapeau planté, droit de squatter !! Chantonna Hikari en faisant tourner un petit drapeau bleu dans sa main.

Voulant anticiper les mouvements du corsaire, Smoker tenta de l'attraper, ce qui fut un échec total. Le trouble-fête avait déjà sauté dans les airs et lui souriait gentiment. Le corsaire atterrit de manière plus féline qu'humaine sur le pont supérieur du navire, juste devant un petit groupe de marines. Ses derniers regardèrent, tel un banc de carpe, cette étrangère arriver devant eux.

- Attrapez-le, bande d'idiot !!! Si il plante son drapeau on va l'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à la prochaine île !! Hurla le capitaine du navire.

- Nya …. V'lain Smoky !! S'offusqua l'intru avant de sauter à nouveau, esquivant ainsi la bande de marines qui lui sautait dessus.

Cette fois c'est sur le mât du navire qu'Hikari choisit de se percher. Pris dans un élan de motivation, l'un des vigies, qui se trouvait juste au-dessus, sauta… pour tomber lamentablement sur la poutre où se trouvait sa cible une seconde plus tôt. Le scénario se répéta plusieurs fois, un peu partout sur le pont.

**~OoOoO~**

Pendant ce temps là, les trois membres de l'équipage du corsaire étaient arrivés au navire de la marine. Jonas s'efforçait de ne pas faire rentrer en collision le Sekushii et la caravelle, alors que Road et Kuroï étaient tout deux en admiration devant la taille du bâtiment. Il faut dire que le trimaran n'était pas bien grand, à peine plus qu'une barque, et, après plusieurs semaines passées dessus, tous les autres navires paraissaient immenses.

D'en bas, le trio pouvait entendre le vacarme que produisait l'activité favorite de leur capitaine : « Attrape moi si tu peux ». Les soldats semblaient tombés comme des mouches - l'un deux manqua même de passer par-dessus bord – enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent en entendant fréquemment le bruit d'un corps s'écrasant sur le plancher. Par moment on entendait aussi le grognement furieux du maître des lieux à l'encontre du ouistiti qui avait pénétré sur son territoire.

- Hika-chan à l'air de bien s'amuser, jubila la jeune fille.

- Comme à chaque fois… Il faudra un jour qu'elle arrête ses jeux de gamine… soupira le second du Sekushii

- Ça à l'air bien animé là haut, continua Road ignorant son aîné.

- Le jour où Hikari ne fera plus la folle en arrivant sur un navire est aussi probable que celui où la marine servira enfin à quelque chose …

- J'vais voir !!

Et sur ce, Road bondit pour attraper le rebord d'un hublot et se hisser sur le pont. Sur ce dernier, c'était la cohue générale. Tous les soldats courraient à droite et à gauche, poursuivant une Hikari aussi simple à attraper qu'un papillon avec un filet à papillon sans filet… Enfin, bref, vous l'avez comprit, les marines n'arrivaient à rien. Un sourire béat se dessina sur le visage de la fillette. A côté d'elle, un Smoker, désespéré par l'incapacité de ses hommes, ne pouvant intervenir à cause du granite marin que portait l'agitateur, la regardait un sourcil levé. Quand Road l'aperçu du coin de l'œil, s'en fut fini de lui.

- Le Fumeur !! S'écria l'enfant en sautant au coup de l'interpelé.

- Tu n'étais pas censée n'être que le guide à Water Seven toi ? Dit assez sèchement le marine sans plus de réaction, pointant du doigt Hikari qui prenait une pose sur la rambarde de bâbord.

La seule réponse qu'il obtient fut un sourire des plus innocents. Décidément ce corsaire n'attirait que des joyeux lurons. Il faut savoir que, quelques semaines plutôt, Smoker avait croisé le Shishibukaï dans un magasin de Bull à Water Seven. La fillette avait était désigné comme guide par Hikari, pour une raison dont le marine n'avait pas connaissance. Par mesure de sécurité, et surtout parce qu'il ne faisait pas plus confiance à ce corsaire qu'à un vulgaire pirate, le fumeur avait suivit le petit groupe jusqu'au chantier de la Galia. Finalement, c'était à contre cœur – plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas les laisser sans surveillance qu'autre chose – que le marine quitta l'île avec son équipage, laissant le champ libre à Hikari.

Soudain la porte de l'arrière du pont s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant sortir une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit et portant des lunettes aux montures magenta.

- Commodore Smoker ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? On est attaqué ? Demanda paniqué le Major Tashigi.

Soudain son regard se posa sur des yeux bleus azur qui la fixait du haut du pont supérieur. La marine reconnue immédiatement le propriétaire de cette paire d'yeux. Son visage blêmit à vue d'œil. Tashigi se savait repérer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'animal ne lui saute dessus.

- Ta-chan !! S'écria Hikari les yeux pétillant de joie, sautant en direction de l'interpelé.

La jeune femme tenta bien de fuir, mais son assaillant était bien trop rapide pour elle et lui barra la route. La marine aurait pu trouver son salut en son supérieur, malheureusement lui non plus ne fut pas assez réactif. C'est donc tout naturellement que le corsaire se plaça à côté de sa cible, la regardant d'air air tout à fait innocent, tout aussi craquant que celui d'un petit enfant. Et tout aussi rapidement qu'elle ne fut arrivé à côté d'elle, le capitaine du Sekushii planta sont petit drapeau sur l'épaulette de la pauvre Tashigi.

- GAGNEEEEEEEE !!! Y a quoi à bouffé Smoky-smoke ? J'ai la dalle moi :3

- Attends un peu Nekoka !! D'où tu as gagné ? Tu ne l'as pas planté sur le bateau ton drapeau ! Tenta le commodore.

- Ben, si on considère que Tashigi fait parti de l'équipage et qu'un équipage fait partit d'un navire, alors j'ai planté mon drapeau sur le bateau. Et puis je doute que tu sois capable de la balancer par-dessus bord juste pour le plaisir de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes, argumenta Hikari en servant un sourire des plus niais à son interlocuteur. (_j'adore cette argumentation ! il faut que je la note ! X3_)

Avant que le marine n'ait pu protester plus, il pu voir le reste de l'équipage du corsaire baver rien qu'à l'idée de manger. A croire qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des jours, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

**~OoOoO~**

Finalement nos trois zigotos se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger du navire, entouré de victuailles diverse et variée, tout spécialement préparé pour eux. A noté que même leur Bull avait été monté à bord et se trouvait maintenant dans une bassine d'eau, à laquelle on avait greffé des roulettes pour pouvoir le balader, juste à côté de Road.

A table les squatteurs semblaient se livré une bataille sans merci pour la possession de nourriture. Jonas se servait avec une main dans chaque plat sans s'arrêter, et mangeait avec l'autre. Pendant ce temps Hikari enchainait bol de riz sur bol de riz, brochette sur brochette, et autre provisions, engloutissant tout à une vitesse phénoménale. Quand on sait toutes les bouches qu'elle doit nourrir à cause de ses nombreuses malédictions, on comprend où va toute cette nourriture, mais quand on l'ignore… Seule Road semblait être calme, mangeant à son rythme.

Les marines, qui les surveillaient et les servaient, restaient estomaqué, si bien qu'aux bout d'un moment Hikari, bouche pleine, fut contraint de les faire redescendre sur terre à grand coup de point sur la table. C'était rare de voir un spectacle pareil… En même temps c'était tout aussi rare que le corsaire occupe le navire du fumeur, ce dernier étant en mer depuis peu.

Après leur repas, les occupant du Sekushii vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations. Road visitait le bâtiment dans ses moindres recoins, s'amusant avec les matelots dès qu'une opportunité s'offrait à elle. Jonas s'était trouvé un endroit tranquille et s'afférait à nettoyer ses armes tout en veillant sur le Bull. Ordre de son capitaine. « Surveille notre bouffe de secours Jojo ! » qu'elle lui avait sortie en l'attachant à l'animal. Ce dernier s'occupait en mordant ou mouillant toute personne passant à sa portée.

Quand à Hikari… elle se trouvait « sagement » assise dans le bureau de son hôte. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, de gauche à droite, jouant à la quille de bowling récalcitrante à tomber. Son manège aurait été silencieux si elle n'avait pas choisie la seule chaise qui grinçait.

Le marine tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer le bruit de grincement qui provenait d'en face. Certain que s'il relevait la tête, il rencontrerait le regard emplit d'innocence du corsaire, Smoker restait le nez sur ses papiers. Une veine commençait déjà à pulser dangereusement sur sa tempe, mais il tenait bon. Pour le moment l'animal était silencieux si on oubliait le bruit de la chaise sur la quelle elle s'était assise. Le fumeur mâchouilla ses deux cigares avec agacement. C'est sûrement ce qui signa l'arrête de mort du pseudo silence…

- Ç'va pas Smoky-smoke ? T'es pas content parc'qu't'as perdu l'jeu ? demanda d'une voix enfantine le squatteur.

Un grognement inaudible fut la seule réponse du marine.

- Ou alors c'est parce qu'on a trop mangé ? songea à voix haute le perturbateur.

Nouveau grognement, tandis qu'Hikari se balançait de plus belle.

- Nekoka !! Arrête ça ! Beugla-t-il finalement sans relever la tête.

- Arrêter quoi ? Interrogea l'interpellée jouant parfaitement la comédie.

La veine sur le front de Smoker pulsa plus fort, on pouvait presque la voir. Il se força à ne pas regarder son interlocuteur dont il savait qu'elle arborait un air innocent.

- De faire grincer cette chaise !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'empêche de travailler !

- Ho … ! Tu travail sur quoi ?

Malheur, la voilà qui se mettait à devenir curieuse.

- Des dossiers …

- Des dossiers sur quoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

L'espace d'un instant Hikari se renfrogna, plissant le nez dans une grimace boudeuse. Puis l'interrogatoire reprit de plus belle.

- Mais pourquoi tu travaille sur des dossiers ? On est en pleine mer ! C'est anti-navigation de travailler en pleine mer !

- Je suis un marine ! Les marines travaillent justement en mer !

- Mais pas en travaillant sur des dossiers. Les marines arrêtent les pirates quand ils sont en mer !!

- Peu être, mais après chaque arrestation il faut faire un rapport !

- Engage un gratte-papier. _(bonne idée, tu crois que je peux faire pareil avec mes devoirs ? :D)_

Le commodore préféra ne pas relever et ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre, déjà désespéré par la simplicité d'esprit dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur. Cette non réaction lui valu une nouvelle série de grincement, plus rythmés cette fois.

- Ça suffit oui !! Gronda-t-il après seulement quelques secondes.

- Mais… je fais de la musiqueuuuuuh, se défendit en vain l'importun.

- DEHORS !! Ordonna le marine ayant atteint ses limites plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Devant la le stoïcisme d'Hikari, il l'attrapa par la peau du coup, l'animal émettant ce qui ressemblait à un miaulement de protestation, et la mit dehors en claquant vertement la porte derrière elle. Le marine en avait aussi profité pour promettre un châtiment pire que la mort au corsaire si lui venait l'idée de revenir.

**~OoOoO~**

Plus tard dans l'après midi, c'était les vigies qui faisaient les frais des frasques de la squatteuse en chef. Par on ne sait quelle méthode, Hikari avait réussit à chaparder les longues vue et à inverser les lentilles se trouvant à l'intérieur. Ainsi au lieu de voir ce qui se trouvait au loin, les pauvres marines chargés de surveiller l'horizon ne voyait pas à plus de 10 mètres. Il leur fallu un certain temps pour s'en rendre compte... _(tu vois, tu appliques ce qu'on a vu en TD de physique !! Tu commences à entrer dans la secte des physiciens, attention !! Comme quoi, la fac, on ne peut PAS en ressortir indemne… (-.-') )_

Du côté de l'apprenti squatteuse, les marines découvraient les joies du baby-sitting, mais avec pour enfant à garder une Hikari miniature. Road passait son temps à faire tourner en bourrique les courageux qui avait décidé de la surveiller. Mais honnêtement on pouvait se demander qui surveillait qui. La fillette épiait ses gardiens tandis que ces derniers la cherchaient désespérément.

Tel un personnage de cartoon Road arrivait à changer d'endroit sans qu'on ne sache comment elle s'y prenait. Quand, par chance, un marine la voyait entrer dans un tonneau, il ne la retrouvait jamais à l'intérieur. Elle ressortait par celui d'à côté ou se trouvait de l'autre côté du pont. Une vraie partie de cache-cache. _(ouais, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a une qui triche ! c'est pô juste pour les pauvres marins !) _

Parmi les participants se trouvaient Tashigi. Mi-amusée mi-agacée par le comportement de la fillette, c'était la seule qui semblait réfléchir avant de chercher à attraper l'espionne en herbe.

En intense réflexion depuis plusieurs minutes, la Major sembla trouver la solution.

- Road-chan, si tu te montres je te donnerais une friandise.

Comme par enchantement Road se retrouva soudainement à côté d'elle, ce qui fit sursauter la pauvre Tachigi, et, comme de bien entendu, elle trouva le moyen de trébucher et retomba lourdement sur son postérieur. L'apparition la regarda d'un air à la fois innocent et espiègle. Encore une capacité que le corsaire et la demoiselle étaient les seules à posséder.

- Quel genre de friandise ? Demanda l'enfant avec entrain.

- Et bien… je ne sais pas… tu …tu aimes quelle genre de … friandise ? Balbutia la marine.

- Humm … les sucettes ! A la banane et à l'orange !! Déclara-t-elle. Mais surtout pas goût pamplemousse ! fini-t-elle avec un air de dégout.

Orange d'accord, banane … A vrai dire la jeune femme ne savait même pas si une quelconque friandise existait au goût du fruit en demi-lune… Priant pour que des sucettes, ou toute autre gâterie, se trouvent dans le garde-manger, Tashigi y emmena la petite. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment réfléchit avant de parler. Parfois tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche n'était pas suffisant.

Par chance il y avait une réserve de pâtisserie. Ce n'était pas vraiment les sucettes qu'avait demandé Road, mais cela semblait lui convenir. Du moins, le temps qu'elle déguste sa friandise Tachigi était tranquille. Mais, quelques heures plus tard … La partie avait reprit de plus belle. Heureusement Jonas vint à la rescousse, demandant des comptes à la maîtresse du Bull. Ce dernier avait trouvé moyen d'arroser le pauvre homme, et sans utiliser l'eau de sa bassine mobile. _(…oh, le pauvre Jojo !!! (.))_

**~OoOoO~**

Le soir vint enfin, et la turbulente Road alla gentiment se coucher, sous réserve d'avoir le droit à une peluche vivante comme oreiller. Jonas, quant à lui, avait décidé de coller aux basques de son capitaine qui n'avait pas l'air décidée à aller au lit.

En effet, Hikari avait prévu d'aller voir si son hôte était plus enclin à discuter maintenant que la journée s'achevait.

Elle entra donc dans le bureau du commodore comme si la menace de l'après-midi n'avait jamais était formulée.

- M'revoilà !! Claironna le corsaire tout sourire.

A peine l'eut-elle salué que Smoker lui envoya un objet non identifié à la figure. Au bruit qu'il produisit en s'écrasant sur la figure de Jonas, qui n'avait rien vu étant juste derrière son capitaine, elle en déduisit que ça devait être le Denden Mushi du marine.

- Il me s'emblait t'avoir dit de ne pas revenir !

- Mais, j'veux juste discuté. T'as du f'nir ton travail nan ?

- Avec toi discuter, c'est comme essayer de convaincre un môme qu'il n'a pas de monstre sous son lit !

- Han ! Méchant ! Aller !! Promit j's'rait sage comm'une image :3 !!

L'homme se renfrogna, alors qu'Hikari refermait la porte, ignorant les bruits d'agonie émanant de son compagnon. Avec lui dans la pièce la conversation ne serait pas aussi drôle qu'elle pourrait l'être sans.

Le corsaire s'assit sur la même chaise qu'il avait prit quelques heure avant, mais prit soin de ne pas la faire grincer cette fois. Smoker sembla s'en étonné et eut droit au plus beau sourire innocent qu'il ne soit donner de voir dans la vie d'un homme.

Pendant un instant le silence s'installa et finalement, Hikari ne pu s'empêcher de le rompre. Le marine n'aurait su dire si c'était par impatience ou par angoisse. Quand il ne faisait pas le zouave, le corsaire semblait toujours se tortiller nerveusement en sa présence.

- Dis Smoky, pou'quoi t'as qu'tter Loge Twon ? T'étais pas censé r'ster là bas pour s'rveiller l'pirates qu'veulent entrer sur Grand Line ? Demanda l'invité avec un accent encore plus marqué qu'à l'ordinaire.

Smoker considéra la question un moment avant de répondre.

- Pour capturer une bande de pirate qui m'a échappé déjà par deux fois.

- Mugi-chan ? :3

Le marine fronça immédiatement les sourcils à ce surnom. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand Nekoka donnait des diminutifs aux personne qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré – du moins officiellement.

- Tu le connais ?

- J'ste d'réputation ! Parait qu'l a battu Moria.

- C'est effectivement le cas

- Il a l'air m'rrant c'gosse.

- C'est un criminel ! Tout comme toi d'ailleurs !

- Han !! C'pas vrai ! J'mais fais rien d'mal moi !! Se défendit le corsaire d'un air franchement vexé.

- Tu es corsaire ! La seule différence qu'il y a entre toi et les autres pirates c'est que tu es mandaté par le gouvernement mondial ! Les types comme toi ne valent pas mieux que cette vermine ! Rétorqua vertement Smoker.

- J'suis pas un pirate ! S'écria l'accusé en bondissant de sa chaise. Apprend à faire l'différence entre un homme libre et un pirate ! 'spèce de justicier à la mangue !

Un regard noir et une série de cris plus tard, Hikari avait quitté le bureau du commandant du navire et traînait son second – défiguré – derrière elle, marchant d'un pas sec. La jeune femme laissa Jonas au bon soin de Kuroï et alla rejoindre Road à qui elle avait promit de dormir avec elle. C'est donc dans les bras de sa réplique qu'elle alla bouder. _(et elle rêva de rêve peu catholique mettant en scène un certains chef des révolutionnaire… ah, non ? C'est vrai, c'est l'auteur qui rêve de ça ! Mais, chut, faut pas le dire !!! :3 )_

**~OoOoO~**

Le lendemain, Smoker n'eut pas à se plaindre d'un quelconque dérangement causé par le corsaire. Ce dernier semblait bien trop occupé à martyriser son second en la harcelant de questions diverses et variées. C'était tout de même un peu perturbant, de ne plus être la cible de l'emmerdeur de service, mais le marine n'allait pas s'en plaindre, si ?

**A suivre …**

Petit théâtre de l'auteur :

Auteur : Et voilà !!! Chapitre trois finit !! La fin est légèrement partie en eau de boudin, mais au moins ça n'en sera que plus facile pour la suite :3

Hika : Pourquoi faut toujours qu'j'ai un accent aussi paysan ?

Auteur : Parce que je l'ai décidé !

Mirty : et c'est plus marrant ! Surtout, en comparaison de l'air grave et grognon de Smoky-smoke ! (enfin, c'est mon avis) =D

Luffy : *entrant avec une cuisse de boulet à la bouche* Ech nouch ch'est qchand qch'on entrech en chène ? (traduction : Et nous c'est quand qu'on entre en scène)

Auteur : *consternée* on ne parle pas la bouche pleine … Enfin. L'équipage de Luffy fait son apparition dans le prochain chapitre !

Luffy : CHYOUPICH !!! *envoie de la nourriture partout*

Hika : *s'étant mise à l'abri* J'vais enfin p'voir vraiment m'amusé :3

Mirty : … et Ace ? Il apparaît QUAND ???

Auteur : *a un peu peur* Euh… dans… quelques chapitres…

Mirty : Quelques… combien ?

Luffy : tu lui veux quoi à mon frère ?

Mirty : … t'es trop jeune (et trop innocent). Quand à toi, *fusille l'auteur du regard* je veux voir mon Ace BIENTOT !!!!!

Auteur : mais c'est PAS possible !

Mirty : grrrrrrrrr…

Auteur : gloups *commence à courir*

Mirty : *court à sa poursuite* viens ici me donner mon Ace !!!! (è.é)

Road : elles courent vite…

Hika : Tu trouve ?

Road : tu crois que Mirty va la tuer ?

Hika : Probable …

Luffy : j'ai faim

Road : moi aussi !

Hika : on va manger alors ?! :3

Luffy & Road : OUAIS !

Jonas : euh… et les reviews ? *silence, car il n'y a plus personne* j'en ai maaaaaaaarre ! (T.T)


	4. Rencontre du troisième type

**Titre :** Tribulation d'un capitaine maudit, de son larbin imprévisible, d'une naine avec un parapluie à tête de citrouille et de son Bull noir à rayure violettes. (c'est le vrai titre, mais il rentrait pas T.T)

**Chapitre 04 :** Rencontre du troisième type.

**Genre :** General

NA: Tout les personnages de cette fic, excepter Hikari Nekoka, Road Kamelot et Jonas, appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda, auteur de One piece. Hikari Nekoka m'appartient ainsi que l'idée originale de cette fic. Quand à Road Kamelot et Jonas ils appartiennent respectivement à Edichou et Vivi (deux amies à moi à qui j'ai demandé avant de leur emprunter les perso).

Merci à Mirty ma Beta readeuse pour la correction :3.

**Rencontre du troisième type**

**OoOoO**

C'était une journée comme les autres pour le petit équipage des Mugiwara. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, et un vent léger soufflait dans les voiles, permettant au Sunny de glisser sur une mer calme et limpide. Même si d'apparence le navire aussi avait l'air calme, il n'en était rien. A l'intérieur seul le désordre régnait. Dans la cuisine, une course poursuite se déroulait entre le capitaine et son cuisinier. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Luffy avait tenté de voler de la nourriture dans le frigidaire, malgré le système de sécurité mit en place autour, et le blond l'avait, une fois de plus, prit la main dans le sac.

A côté d'eux, on avait un concert improvisé par Franky et Brook. Le premier avait eut une idée soudainement ''géniale'', et le second s'était contenter de le suivre dans cette voie. Mais très vite ils dérivèrent vers la musique, en entendant Chopper qui s'entraînait à siffler.

Les seuls membres d'équipage à ne pas s'agiter étaient sur le pont. Nami, sirotant un cocktail apporté Sanji un peu plutôt, était en compagnie de Robin qui lisait tranquillement. Enfin, on avait un Zoro dégoulinant de sueur qui s'entrainait dans la vigie. C'était devenu, en quelque sorte, son territoire, un peu comme la cuisine était au blondinet, l'infirmerie au petit renne et la figure de proue au ventre sur patte (_qui est accessoirement le capitaine ! ^^_).

Finalement on vit l'homme caoutchouc volant atterrir avec fracas sur la pelouse du pont, suivit de près par le cyborg. On ne sut pas comment celui-ci réussit un tel exploit, mais son capitaine, lui, avait sans aucun doute été aidé par un coup de pied au postérieur.

- ET ARRÊTE DE VOLER DANS MON FRIGO !! le rabroua Sanji en claquant la porte, furieux envers son goinfre de capitaine.

Piteux, Luffy alla s'installer sur son siège. Trop habituer à ce genre de scène, les filles n'y prêtèrent guère attention.

Une bonne heure passa avant que le jeune pirate ne se remette à s'agiter. (_une heure sans que Luffy ne bouge ? (o.O) On voit que c'est de la fiction !_) La raison était qu'il venait d'apercevoir un point à l'horizon. Il bondit sur ses pieds et pointa du doigt ce qu'il avait vu.

- Hé les gars !! Venez voir ! Y a un truc là bas !! S'écria-t-il sans quitter des yeux le point.

Tout l'équipage, moins Zoro qui était toujours dans la vigie, arriva sur le pont avant en quelques secondes. Dès que quelqu'un repérait quelque chose, la curiosité animait tout l'équipage. Enfin, tout le monde, ou presque.

- Où ça ? Demanda Usopp, hésitant entre l'excitation et l'appréhension, suivie d'une peur panique.

- Là bas ! S'exclama Luffy encore plus excité, tendant le bras vers l'objet de son intérêt.

- Mais on voit rien, maugréa Nami, mécontente d'avoir était dérangée pour rien, mais plissant tout de même les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

Ils restèrent là à fixer l'horizon durant quelques minutes. Usopp émit l'hypothèse que grâce à ses yeux élastique Luffy pouvait voir plus loin que les gens ordinaires. Hypothèse accueilli avec admiration par le concerné et par Chopper, toujours aussi réceptif aux mensonges du tireur d'élite. Mais Nami y mit très rapidement un terme avec un bon coup de poing.

- Oï Zoro ! Tu vois quelque chose de là haut !?! Demanda le brun à l'encontre de son compagnon aux cheveux verts resté dans sa vigie.

Un long silence lui répondit. Malheureusement pour lui, le bretteur s'était endormit après avoir fini son entraînement intensif et prit une douche (_encore heureux qu'il ne se soit pas endormit dans la douche ! XD_). Ceci expliquait pourquoi il était toujours là haut, et n'avait pas confirmé la présence du point à l'horizon.

- Oï, Marimo ! Tu réponds, oui ?! Espèce de tête d'algue sans cervelle ! Beugla Sanji, qui s'énervait dès que l'épéiste était concerné.

Cette fois la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Bien que ce ne soit pas celle à la quelle ils se seraient attendue. En effet une haltère vola pour frapper le pauvre cuisinier en pleine figure.

- Lâche moi la grappe sourcil en vrille !! S'écria la voix courroucée de Zoro à travers le haut parleur.

Et une dispute éclata. Pour une fois elle ne fut pas accompagnée d'une bagarre, les deux hommes étant respectivement sur le pont avant et dans la vigie. Ce fut Nami qui coupa court à tout ça, comme à chaque fois, en assommant Sanji et en menaçant d'augmenter sensiblement la dette de Zoro.

Ignorant totalement l'incident, Luffy, impatient, héla de nouveau son second.

- Zorooo !! C'est quoi ce truc là-bas ? S'impatienta l'homme élastique, en agitant son doigt pointé vers l'horizon.

Grincheux, le bretteur alla regarder ce qu'il pouvait voir avec la longue vue, étant trop fatigué pour vérifier sans (_il est toujours crevé… mais que fait-il de ses nuits ?! :P _). Une fois la mise au point effectuée (_aaaaaaah ! de la physique ! au secooooooooooooours !_ _(T.T)_), le Marimo écarquilla les yeux. Dans sa lunette, il ne vit pas la mer, mais l'œil énorme de son capitaine. Etouffant un cri de stupeur, il recula vivement.

- Hé, mais c'est minuscule là-dedans ! Tu vois quelque chose avec ça ? Demanda le brun, l'œil collé sur l'objectif de la longue-vue

- Je ne peux rien voir si tu te fous devant, crétin ! Hurla Zoro, exaspéré par son compagnon, tout en lui fichant son poing sur le crâne.

Luffy se vit ainsi rétrograder au stade de carpette sur le pont inférieur. Cette situation ne dura pas, quelques secondes plus tard, le vigile annonça l'approche d'une île. Chose qui s'avérait inutile maintenant, car le bateau avait parcouru une distance suffisante pour que l'ont puisse distinguer l'île à l'œil nu. Enfin, comme on ne se refait pas, la nouvelle excita quand même les trois membres les plus impressionnables du navire, à savoir Chopper, Luffy et Brook.

Une fois le calme revenu sur le navire, tout le monde se mit à son poste pour l'arrivée sur l'île. Donc Luffy se mit sur son trône à regarder, Nami sur le pont à donner des instructions, Robin sur une chaise à lire son livre, et les autres aux manœuvres. L'approche de l'île se passa sans encombre. Le Sunny entra dans un grand lagon d'une eau turquoise. Encore une fois, ce fut l'émerveillement. Tout l'équipage, minus Zoro et Robin, regardait le paysage surréaliste qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Le lagon était cerné par de hautes falaises abruptes sur lesquelles une forêt verdoyante s'étandait. Une douce lumière baignait l'endroit, réchauffant agréablement les peaux, alors qu'un petit vent du large rafraichissait l'atmosphère. Même Usopp qui, habituellement, à ce stade, sentait la maladie du « Je ne peux pas débarquer sur cette île », resta émerveillé, les yeux plein d'étoile. Son état de transe ne dura pas très longtemps, ce fut le premier à revenir sur terre. Mais pas sans un peu d'aide. Ce fut l'exclamation émerveillée de ses compagnons qui le ramena à la « raison ».

- Magnifique, s'émerveillait Nami, joignant les mains devant elle, les yeux brillant d'admiration.

- Waouuuuuuuuuu !! S'exclamaient Luffy et Chopper, incapable d'en dire plus.

- Yohohohoho, quel paysage radieux ! J'en ai le cœur qui palpite… Ha c'est vrai je n'ai plus de cœur, Yohohohoho !

- Haaa !! Mais attendez les gars !! C'est peu être un leurre !! Une illusion pour nous faire croire que cette île est super géniale !! S'écria le peureux de service après les avoir entendus et vu que Franky pleurait à chaude larmes.

- Tu crois ?! S'affola Chopper, toujours aussi crédule.

- Tu vois le mal partout Usopp ! Râla Nami, énervée que le canonnier gâche sa contemplation.

S'en suivit l'habituelle discussion entre Usopp, le plus grand menteur du monde, et Chopper, la créature la plus crédule sur cette terre. Soudain un doute envahit Nami. Il lui semblait qu'il manquait une personne sur le bateau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne manquer à l'appel. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Ce fut Robin, la personne la plus intelligente sur le navire, qui mit la navigatrice sur la voie.

- Où est passé le capitaine ?

Il y eut un silence avant que tout l'équipage se mette à chercher Luffy. Ce fut Brook qui repéra l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme caoutchouc. Malheureusement cette idiot était dans l'eau et se noyait. Être une enclume, quand on est pirate, n'est pas franchement aidant. Le squelette sauta à l'eau pour sauver son ami, par pur réflexe, oubliant que lui aussi ne pouvait nager. En voyant la scène Chopper aussi voulu plonger, heureusement cette fois Zoro le rattrapa avant qu'il ne plonge. A force de toujours devoir repêcher les trois utilisateurs de fruit du démon, le reste des mugiwaras était entraîné pour limiter les dégâts.

Après un sermon musclé de Nami à l'encontre des deux membres suicidaires, vient l'éternelle question lorsque l'équipage arrivait sur une nouvelle île. Qui explorait et qui restait pour garder le bateau. Il fut très vite décider que Luffy serait l'un de ceux à débarquer. De toute manière il était impensable qu'il reste sagement à bord. Restait à savoir qui garderait le bateau. Hormis Usopp tout le monde avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait l'île, mais le jeune homme n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de rester seul sur le navire. Sanji fit remarquer que les provisions allaient manquer, il fallait donc nommer des personnes pour se charger du ravitaillement. Zoro en fut exempté très rapidement. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à ramener tout et n'importe quoi. Ce fut aussi le cas de Luffy qui au contraire ne ramener rien mais avait étrangement l'estomac bien rond après chaque expédition.

Finalement après moult débat de toute sorte, il fut décider que Sanji resterait sur le bateau pour le surveiller, des fois qu'il s'échapperait, et surtout pour préparer le repas. Bien évidement Nami y était pour quelque chose dans un tel choix. Tout le reste de l'équipage, même Usopp qui souffrait subitement d'une étrange maladie, mit pied à terre assez rapidement. A vrai dire la rouquine les avait pressés pour qu'ils rattrapent leur capitaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas attendu la fin des négociations pour aller explorer l'île, bien évidement. Cela eut été trop beau. Dans leur précipitation, les mugiwaras ne virent pas le petit navire à trois quilles qui mouillait de l'autre côté du lagon.

Dans les bois, les huit membres du Sunny courraient vers le centre de l'île. Luffy, en tête avec une bonne avance, et les autres le poursuivant en criant. La plupart des cris venaient de Nami et Usopp. La première sommait son capitaine de s'arrêter, le second se plaignait d'avoir était désigné pour débarquer sur une île totalement inconnue. Heureusement le brun au chapeau de paille finit par stopper net et ces compagnons purent le rattraper.

- Ha enfin ! Quand vas-tu écouter ce qu'on te dit Luffy !! Chaque fois c'est la même chose, tu fonce tête baissée ! Râla la navigatrice en s'approchant à grand pas de son capitaine.

- C'est vrai Luffy, pense un peu à nous, on n'est pas tous aussi fort que toi, se plaignit le long nez.

- Ouais Mugiwara, on a tous une prime, faut être prudent, ajouta Franky.

- Yohohohoho !! Luffy-san est toujours très excité !

Malgré tout les commentaires, Luffy resta figé sur place, comme si ce qu'il y avait devant lui le captivait. Et pour cause. Assise par terre, les jambes en tailleur, une petite fille le regardait intensément de ses yeux d'or. Ils détonaient franchement avec sa peau basanée et ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Elle semblait venir d'un autre monde, avec ses vêtements auréolés de dentelle et son air innocent.

En se rapprochant les ami du jeune pirate furent eux aussi frappés en voyant cette enfant semblant venir d'ailleurs. Encore une fois il y eut de l'émerveillement, mais aussi de la crainte (Usopp), de la curiosité (Robin) et de l'étonnement (Zoro). Le temps semblait suspendu quand soudain la petite fille disparut. Tous eurent une exclamation. La plus marquée fut s'en doute celle d'Usopp.

- UN FANTÔME !!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Le cri déclencha chez certain une crise de panique, notamment chez Chopper et Nami. Avec le tireur ils avaient fait une très mauvaise expérience des fantômes. La rousse poussa un cri aigu qui se serait entendu à l'autre bout du monde, et le petit renne manqua de s'évanouir. De peur ou parce que le cri lui avait vrillé les tympans, nul n'aurait su le dire.

- Où ça un fantôme ? demanda une petite voix juste derrière eux.

En se retournant le trio de peureux poussa un nouveau cri de terreur. La petite fille était réapparut juste derrière Zoro et affichait un air intrigué. Ses mains derrière le dos elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Tous la regardaient d'un air plus ou moins méfiant. L'épéiste avait déjà la main sur l'un de ses katanas, prêt à la bataille, alors que derrière lui le canonnier tremblait comme une feuille. L'étrangère eut un petit rire enfantin et sourit joyeusement au petit groupe. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Zoro et elle prit un ai intrigué, posant un doigt sur ses lèvre, puis disparut tout aussi soudainement qu'il y a quelques secondes. Le bretteur sentit alors un poids sur ses épaules.

- Tu as des cheveux vraiment bizarres, toi, rigola la jeune fille, assise sur les épaule de l'homme aux cheveux vert, trifouillant la tignasse avec intérêt.

- Raaaah !!! Descend de là !! Grogna le bretteur levant les bras pour tenter d'attraper l'intruse.

Mais il eut beau s'agiter dans tout les sens, impossible d'attraper la squatteuse d'épaules. Ce faisant, le duo avait aculé Usopp et Robin contre ce qui semblait être un rocher des plus banals. Les deux compagnons tentaient d'éviter de se prendre malencontreusement un coup de la part de l'épéiste. Les autres observaient la scène avec plus ou moins de calme. Luffy rigolait, Franky et Brook faisaient des pronostiques sur le vainqueur, Nami tentait de les raisonner et Chopper se mordait les sabots, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Finalement ce fut un « clic » sonore qui mit fin à tout ce bazar. En voulant se débarrasser de son parasite, Zoro avait fini par bousculer Usopp qui avait cogné son long nez contre la paroi du rocher. Ce dernier s'ouvrit et, sans laisser leur laisser le choix, le trou happât les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient là, grâce à un système de paroie rotative. Ainsi Usopp, Zoro, Robin et la petite demoiselle disparurent comme par magie.

C'est au moment précis où le piège s'activait qu'un blond au sourcil en vrille décida d'apparaître en criant de manière hystérique le nom de ses deux dulcinées.

- Nami-chwaaaaaaaan !!Robin-chwaaaaan !!!

Ce cri déchirant accompagna le fracas d'un corps heurtant une paroi rocheuse. En effet le blond avait tenté de se jeter à la suite du quatuor, sans succès.

- …c'est pas vrai … voilà qu'elle disparaît dans un passage secret maintenant ! Cette petite va me rendre dingue !! S'exclama la voix piteuse d'un homme.

Les mugiwaras restant, sauf Sanji qui pleurait toujours Robin, se retournèrent vivement pour apercevoir un homme d'âge moyen perché sur une branche. Il avait les cheveux châtains, coupés courts et légèrement en bataille, une barbe de trois jours obscurcissant son menton, et des yeux bleus soulignés de cernes qui lui donnait un air fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et se massa l'arête du nez avec deux doigts en soupirant.

- Tu connais miss froufrou Oji-san ? Demanda Luffy d'un air intéressé.

- Oui c'est … WAAAAA !!

En rouvrant les yeux l'homme tomba nez à nez avec les grands yeux du brun qui s'était planté devant lui. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba à la renverse et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol.

- Itaaaaaaaï …. Gémit-il en se frottant le dos.

- Vous allez bien Oji-san ?? S'inquiéta immédiatement Chopper en bon médecin.

- Oji-san ! Oji-san !! J'ai l'air si vieux . ?! Grogna l'inconnu en se relevant.

Il s'avança vers le petit groupe, se massant toujours le dos, et se planta devant Brook. Ses yeux se trouvèrent soudain rond comme des soucoupes et son corps aussi raide qu'un bâton. Inquiet Luffy et Franky se rapprochèrent, alors que Nami et Chopper, en bon peureux, restèrent tout de même à bonne distance.

Alors que le temps restait figé, un autre inconnu vient le remettre en marche. Apparaissant soudain au côté de l'homme, un être, tout aussi surprenant que la petite fille vu quelques minutes plus tôt, permit au temps de s'écouler à nouveau.

- Jojo t'as pas vu … commença-t-il.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! UN SQUELETTE !!!!! S'écria le dénommé Jojo reculant vivement en arrière.

Ce qui suivit ce vif accès de terreur se passa tout aussi vite que précédemment. Le désormais connu Jojo mit le pied dans ce qui semblait être un trou. Brook étant le plus proche, et le plus enclin à faire quelque chose d'idiot avec son capitaine, se précipita pour attraper la main de l'infortuné. Malheureusement, tout comme la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, l'homme semblait insaisissable et le squelette mit lui aussi le pied dans un trou. Une chose en entrainant une autre, la deuxième personne la plus enclin à faire un truc idiot se mit en action. Luffy tenta donc de rattraper son ami et par la même occasion Oji-san, sans succès. Ce fut donc le tour de Franky de tenter sa chance, mais le manque de bol n'aidant pas… Les quatre hommes tombèrent dans un trou recouvert de feuille. Un long cri, mélange d'excitation, de terreur et de stupeur suivit la disparition des garçons.

A la surface, un silence royal régnait, même si les sanglots de Sanji le perturbaient quelque peu. Nami et Chopper restaient figé devant le spectacle de leurs amis disparu, et l'inconnu s'était tourner vers le trou où était tombé le petit groupe.

- Non mais… C'pas un'façon d'éviter l'question ça !! Bougonna-t-il.

- Lu… Luffyyyyyyy !!! pleurnicha Nami après avoir réalisé l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Ignorant totalement l'accablement de l'étrangère, l'inconnu s'approcha du trou et se pencha au dessus, s'accroupissant au sol.

- Pfiouuuuuuu !! C'en fait un'b'lle chut dites donc !! Jojo, t'mort !?! Cria-t-il en plaçant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour faire écho.

En l'attente d'une réponse l'inconnu tendit l'oreille vers le trou. Ce qu'il ignorait sûrement c'est qu'à se moment là un rondin de bois bascula vers lui, prêt à lui fracasser le crâne. Ce fut sans doute Chopper qui lui sauva la vie, ou pas, en criant.

- YAAAAAAAAAA !!! ATTENTIOOOOOOONNNNN !!! O.O

Sans qu'il ait l'air de bouger l'homme évita miraculeusement le tronc d'arbre. Car c'était bien un tronc d'arbre et non un vulgaire petit rondin de bois . ! Le cri du petit renne attira tout de même l'attention de l'étranger qui se retrouva subitement juste devant l'animal. Etait-ce une manie chez les gens de cette île de se téléporter ? En tout cas cela réveilla Nami, et Sanji par la même occasion. Car la rouquine poussa une fois de plus une exclamation de peur ce qui, bien entendu, alerta son fidèle chevalier servant. Le blond se mit en garde mais resta stoïque une fois qu'il vit la personne qui menaçait sa douce Nami-chwan.

Comme dit plus tôt, l'inconnu était encore une apparition semblant venir d'ailleurs. En effet ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre une personne dont les cheveux sont blancs et noirs, faisant penser au pelage d'un tigre. Le renne au nez bleu, lui, restait subjugué par les yeux d'un turquoise profond, rendant le regard de l'inconnu hypnotique. Un léger sourire espiègle s'étendait sur son visage et on pouvait remarquer quelques piercings sur ses oreilles et un à l'arcade gauche. Il avait l'air d'un mannequin dans les magazines de mode, même si ses vêtements étaient plutôt simples. Une veste beige ornée de motifs noirs recherchés, un pantalon gris légèrement élargi et des getas aux pieds.

Le silence régnait à nouveau, mais ne dura pas longtemps. Sanji eut vite fait de le rompre.

- Wooooooo !!! Quelle magnifique créature !! S'écria-t-il les yeux en forme de cœur en se tortillant comme un vert sur ses pieds.

L'exclamation fit se tourner Nami et l'inconnu qui haussèrent un sourcil. Visiblement le blond parlait de notre hypnotiseur de renne. D'ailleurs ce dernier resta subjugué devant la dite magnifique créature. En bon gentleman Sanji s'inclina devant la femme aux getas et lui prit la main pour tenter un baisemain.

- Vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle, dit-il dans une parfaite imitation de l'accent italien alors qu'il rapprochait sa bouche du dos de la main.

Mais au lieu d'embrasser une peau douce les lèvres du cuisiner rencontrèrent une touffe de poil. Il en fut plus que surpris et redressa la tête avec vigueur, rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé plutôt.

- C'gentil ! On m'le dit pas ass'z j'trouve ! Répondit la voix légèrement rauque de l'inconnue et sublime créature.

- Waaaaaaa !!! S'exclama le blond en voyant ce qu'il avait dans la main.

- Wouaaaaaaa !! Un lion qui parle ! S'émerveillant Chopper.

- Kyaaaaaaaa !!! Il… elle … c'est transformé en lion ! Bégaya la navigatrice.

- Haaaaaaaa !! S'écria le pauvre renne se souvenant que les lions étaient carnivore.

- C'bon vous avez fini d'me crier dans les oreilles ? J'vais d'venir sourde à force !

Encore une fois il y eut un silence. Les membres de l'équipage restant examinèrent l'animal qu'il avait devant eux. C'était une magnifique lionne au pelage blanc crème et aux yeux bleus azurs. Sur ses oreilles on pouvait voir des piercings, preuve que c'était bien la femme qu'ils avaient eu devant eux quelque instant plus tôt. Elle les regardait avec résignation, comme si leur réaction était habituelle. Une petite minute passa avant qu'un « Pop » retentisse.

- En ben c'tait pas long !

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa !! S'écrièrent en cœur les trois amis.

L'un s'évanoui d'une hémorragie nasale (_le pauvre, je le comprends, moi ça me fait souvent ça quand je lis du yaoi… (-.-) _), l'autre se cacha les yeux avec pudeur et la dernière resta planté sur ses pieds les mains devant la bouche et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. L'explication à la diversité des réactions parmi nos amis était très simple : la lionne venait de se changer en une jeune femme qui était totalement nue. Une légère fumée cachait juste ce qu'il fallait. La jeune femme ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla en un éclair. Une fois dans une tenue décente, elle se tourna vers les statues qu'étaient devenus les trois pirates. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Soit parce qu'il ne voyaient plus rien, soit parce qu'il était évanoui ou tout simplement incapable de réagir.

- Ben alors ? Vous êtes d'venu muet ?

- …

- Youyou ! Y a quelqu'un la d'dans ? Demanda la demoiselle en agitant sa main devant les yeux de Nami.

- Hein ? Sursauta celle-ci.

- Ha enf'n on s'réveille !

- Vous … vous êtes quoi ?

- Qui t'veux dire ?

- …, acquiesça la pauvre navigatrice.

- J'm'appelle Hikari ^^ ! Pour c'qui vient d'se passer faut pas vous inqui'ter ! C'juste un truc chiant qu'on m'a jeté ! Chantonna l'étrange jeune femme.

La rouquine se demanda un instant si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se pinça pour vérifier et pour son plus grand malheur elle eu mal. Avec Sanji hors service, que devait-elle faire. Chopper aurait très certainement trop peur de se faire manger et elle n'était pas très douée au combat. Alors si cette femme était dangereuse qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire.

**A suivre …**

Les minis aventures de Kuroï ! La tornade jaune et noire.

Cela faisait environ deux heure que l'équipage du Sekushii Neko avait débarquées sur une île tropicale au paysage paradisiaque. Deux heures que le pauvre Kuroï était seul à garder le petit navire. C'était Hikari qui lui avait demandé de veiller dessus, sous peine de servir de dîner le soir même et ce malgré les protestations de son amie Road. Le Bull avait donc décidé de se tenir aux ordres de son capitaine. L'endroit étant plutôt calme, l'animal s'était autorisé une petite pêche, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un casse-croûte dans le lagon. Mais alors qu'il remontait pour prendre de l'air après une chasse infructueuse, l'animal à rayure vit entrer un navire d'une certaine taille dans le lagon. Il se rappela alors les paroles de Road.

« Surtout si tu vois un navire arriver cache toi, il ne faut pas qu'il te mange !! »

Elle l'avait dit avec l'une de ses moues irrésistibles, alors que le capitaine en rajouta une couche juste derrière affirmant qu'une bouffe de secour se devait de survivre à toutes les situations. Bref ! Le Bull suivit le conseil avisé de la jeune fille et se planqua en s'immergeant.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Bull refit surface. Le bateau semblant calme, Kuroï, poussé par sa curiosité, entreprit d'aller regarder de plus près. Malheureusement pour lui, un bon kilomètre et un cri strident plus tard … Une tornade jaune et noire le bouscula, le faisant tourner telle une toupie. Ne sachant plus où il était le cheval-poisson tenta de fuir. Mais quand il s'arrêta c'était pour se rendre compte qu'il était au milieu du lagon. La voix de sa victime préférée résonna dans sa tête « Wa … c'est profond, je vous parie que ça pullule de monstres marins là-dessous… ». Le Bull déglutit difficilement alors que sous lui une ombre se déplaçait gracieusement.

Notre petit Bull allait-il se faire manger ?

**A suivre …**

Petit théâtre de l'auteur :

Auteur : Et voilà enfin l'apparition des Mugiwaras !!!

Nami : … on passe pour des rigolos .

Zoro : Mouais …

Sanji : Asa-chwannn !! Tu veux du thé ? Argh *se prend une baffe de Nami*

Nami : Baka !! Ne soit pas aussi gentil avec elle !

Auteur : Hu hu :3

Mirty : Et Ace alors ? Où est Ace ?? Pourquoi on ne voit pas Ace ?! IL EST OUUUUUUUUUU ?! *secoue l'auteur tout en hurlant*

Auteur : Haaaa… eeeee… a….

Mirty : *lâche l'auteur* Quoi ? J'ai rien compris !!! Tu parles quelle langue ?

Auteur : Ouuuh… Ca tourne… Bobo la tête (.) … Bon, avant que tu ne t'énerves à nouveau, j'ai une surprise pour toi…

Mirty : Une surprise ? C'est quoi ??? ^^

Auteur : Hahem … *tire sur une nappe* Le voilà !!!

Ace : Yo !! *prend la pause*

Mirty : ACEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! (*o*) *Bave aux lèvres se jette sur Ace avec des idées pas très catholiques en tête*

Ace : HAAAAAAAAAA !! La perverse !! Pas elle ! (T.T) *fuit*

Auteur : Ca c'est réglé. (U.U) J'ai rendu une amie heureuse (et j'ai sauvé ma vie) ^^

Hika : Drôle de manière de régler un problème ^^

Auteur : Roh ça va hein. Bon voilà ! C'est donc la fin de ce quatrième chapitre. J'attends vos reviews et à la prochaine !! Je suis en vacances alors je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement, mais ce n'est pas garanti.

Ace : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !! *passe en courant*

Mirty : ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! *passe en le poursuivant, la bave aux lèvres*

Hika : J'espère qu'elle va pas trop l'abimer :3

Auteur : Oui … j'en aurai besoin dans 4 ou 5 chapitres (T-T)

Mirty : Ace ?! Où tu es ???? Réponds mon chériiiiiiii !

Hika : Finalement, t'inquiètes pas, apparemment, il s'est fait la malle ! Il est doué !! ^^

Mirty : ouin… pourquoi il est partit ?! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! (ToT)

Auteur : …euh, Mirty, s'il te plaît… Arrêtes… tu vas nous noyer là…

Mirty : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE !


	5. Diviser pour mieux régner !

Titre : Tribulation d'un capitaine maudit, de son larbin imprévisible, d'une naine avec un parapluie à tête de citrouille et de son Bull noir à rayure violettes. (c'est le vrai titre, mais il ne rentrait pas T.T)

Chapitre 05 : Diviser pour mieux régner !

Genre : Géneral

NA: Tout les personnages de cette fic, excepté Hikari Nekoka, Road Kamelot et Jonas, appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda, auteur de One Piece. Hikari Nekoka m'appartient ainsi que l'idée originale de cette fic. Quand à Road Kamelot et Jonas, ils appartiennent respectivement à Edichou et Vivi (deux amies à moi à qui j'ai demandé avant de leur emprunter les perso).

**Diviser pour mieux régner !**

**~OoOoO~**

Sur un navire de la marine, au large d'une île tropicale, le désordre régnait. Tous les membres d'équipage s'agitaient comme des moustiques autour d'une source de lumière. Au milieu de toute cette cohue un homme aux cheveux gris, et fumant deux cigares, braillait des ordres divers et variés. Son visage était crispé par la colère et l'inquiétude.

Au lever du jour, un marin de garde avait informé le fumeur que le bateau d'Hikari Nekoka, l'un des sept capitaines corsaires, avait disparut. C'était une bonne nouvelle en soit, car le Shichibukai n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne que l'ont a envie d'avoir dans les pattes. Mais, quand, dix minutes plus tard, le sous-chef cuistot vint lui annoncer que la moitié des provisions avait disparue, le rapprochement fut très facile à faire pour le commodore. Ce damné squatteur s'était carapaté avec leurs réserves de nourriture. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Habituellement il fallait toujours attendre d'arriver sur une île avant de pouvoir espérer être débarrassé du parasite.

Sur ce coup la, Smoker était à la fois furieux et frustré ! Il n'avait même pas eut l'occasion de flanquer une rouste à l'autre idiote. Stupide femme androgyne ! N'en pouvant plus, le marin se lâcha enfin :

- NEKOKA, ESPECE DE FUMIER !!! QUAND JE TE RETROUVERAIS, CA SERA TA FÊTE ! S'époumona-t-il en hurlant vers le ciel.

Tout l'équipage sursauta. C'était rare de voir leur chef aussi furax.

**~OoOoO~**

Au même moment, sur une île presque paradisiaque…

- ATCHA !

- Hikari-chwan, tu t'es enrhumée ?

- Non, non … une c'rtaine personne doit par'ler d'moi…

Le reste de nos amis Mugiwaras, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore tombés dans un piège quelconque, marchaient dans la forêt. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un temple, et en compagnie de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée après la perte de leurs compagnons. Cette dernière leur avait expliqué que l'île était une sorte d'ancien sanctuaire où un peuple tribale vivait autre fois. Elle l'avait découvert en explorant l'île quelques heures plus tôt, avec ses propres compagnons. Apparemment, les pièges dans lesquels étaient tombés les autres membres du Sunny correspondaient à des passages secrets, qui servaient de cachette aux habitants en cas d'une éventuelle invasion.

Alors que Sanji et Chopper avaient écouté le récit de leur compagne d'infortune avec grand intérêt, Nami se méfiait encore. Sûrement parce que la jeune femme avait l'air trop innocente pour quelqu'un qui se transforme au moindre contact physique. En effet, la navigatrice avait trébuché sur les premiers mètres du sentier qu'ils empruntaient, et elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Hikari. Cette dernière se transforma de nouveau, mais en tigre cette fois. D'ailleurs, à la re-transformation Sanji eut une nouvelle hémorragie nasale.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, les quatre randonneurs arrivèrent devant les escaliers d'un immense temple de forme conique. Au sommet, on pouvait apercevoir la statue d'un animal à quatre pattes. Malheureusement le bâtiment était trop haut qu'on puisse distinguer de quel créature il était question. Ce détail n'empêcha pas notre petit groupe de gravir les marches pour arriver devant une entrée surmontée d'une arche faisant plus de cinq mètres de haut. Sur le coup, ils se demandèrent à quoi pouvait bien servir une entrée aussi grande, mais aucun ne tergiversa, et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment les uns après les autres.

- C'est immense ! Remarqua Nami en mettant la première le pied dans l'enceinte du temple.

Sanji et Chopper entrèrent à sa suite. Le premier reluquait sans vergogne les formes généreuses de la belle navigatrice, le second écoutait l'écho qu'avait produit la voix de la jeune femme. Quant à Hikari, elle resta dehors un peu plus longtemps, à admirer l'arche et ses ornements. La jeune femme examina tout particulièrement les trois statues de singes, postées au sommet de l'arche. L'un se bouchait les oreilles, l'autre se cachait les yeux et le dernier plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche. Finalement la transformiste entra, sans faire un seul bruit, n'écoutant plus rien qu'un silence qu'elle imagina, et fermant les yeux. Elle ne remit ses sens en marche qu'une fois sûre d'avoir passé l'entrée de plusieurs mètres au moins.

- Fiouuuuuuuuu !! C'est super grand ici, s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais … on n'y voit rien ! Quelqu'un à une torche ? Demanda Sanji en toute innocence.

Un silence lui répondit. Pourtant Nami avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucun son n'en était sortit. Se rendant compte de ce fait, la navigatrice plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, l'air horrifié. Chopper, lui, regardait avec admiration l'intérieur du bâtiment, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire le cuisinier. Ce dernier regardait partout autour de lui.

- Sembl'rait qu'pour une fois, ç'soit pas tombé sur moi, songea à haute voix l'intruse.

La navigatrice démarra au quart de tour, et lui sauta à la gorge en semblant hurler, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. La transformiste essaya de garder Nami à une distance raisonnable, pour ne pas se retrouver en animal, des fois qu'elle reste sous cette forme. Avec les temples on ne sait jamais.

- Hola, hola ! On s'én'rve pô, hein ^^'.

La navigatrice lâcha sa victime et se laissa choir sur le sol, qu'elle frappa avec fureur. Alors que la rousse désespérait, les deux autres n'avaient pas encore remarqué leur état. Seule Hikari ne semblait pas être touchée. Au fond, cette situation l'arrangeait. Après tout, s'ils avaient tous un handicap, l'aventure allait n'en être que plus amusante. Habituellement seul Jonas se faisait avoir par ce genre de chose.

**~OoOoO~**

Quelques minutes auparavant…

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- YAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!

… le groupe composé d'Usopp, Zoro, Robin et Road dévalait un toboggan qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. L'homme au long nez hurlait à plein poumon depuis le début, reprenant son souffle de temps en temps pour hurler encore plus fort. Au contraire, la jeune fille, assise sur le dos du bretteur, qui était allongé à plat ventre, s'amusait follement. Seul Robin était calme, ayant prit le parti de lire un livre en attendant la fin de leur périple. C'était bien la seule personne au monde capable d'une telle chose dans une situation où nul ne savait ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver.

De temps à autre, le groupe était confronté à des objets volants non identifiés. L'un d'eux manqua de scalper Usopp, alors qu'un autre alla se planter dans l'armature du toboggan, juste au moment où Zoro et Road passaient. Ces derniers firent un magnifique vol plané, et se retrouvèrent tout à fait à l'arrière du groupe. L'archéologue avait passé l'obstacle sans encombre et les OVNI ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Encore un phénomène des plus étrange. Ce qu'ignorait les membres du Suny c'est que l'apparition des objets était du à l'habilité que possédait leur jeune compagne à déclencher les pièges de manière intempestive et tout à fait discrète. Son capitaine lui avait apprit les rudiments de l'enmerdement, au sein d'un temple un peu plus tôt.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de dégringolade, la petite troupe arriva enfin au bout du tunnel. Là, le tireur d'élite effectua un crach en bonne et dut forme. De son côté, le bretteur, après une bataille acharnée avec une fillette surexcitée, avait réussit à se redresser et à atterrir sans trop de mal, son fardeau sur le dos. Robin, quant à elle, effectua une magnifique arrivée tout en douceur. A croire que dans cette équipage la chance souriait toujours aux mêmes.

- Encore !! S'écria Road à peine eut-elle mit le pied à terre.

- Heiiiin !! Mais ça va pas ?! J'ai failli mourir au moins mille fois ! S'étrangla le long nez, exagérant toujours un peu.

- Sans moi … Grogna le bretteur, peu désireux de recommencer.

- Rooooh allleeeeeeeeer !! C'était super marrant ! Supplia la fillette.

- C'est vrai que cette balade était amusante, accorda l'archéologue, pas plus traumatisée que ça, tout en rangeant son livre dans son sac.

- Alors on recommence !

- NON ! Hurlèrent les deux garçons d'un ton sans réplique.

Devant ce refus la demoiselle prit son air, le plus élaboré, de chien battu et les regarda droit dans les yeux. Immédiatement Usopp se sentit coupable et fut prêt à s'excuser. Zoro, quant à lui, regarda l'enfant d'un air sévère. Mais il ne tint que deux seconde avant de craquer à son tour et de prendre un air coupable. Heureusement pour eux, leur amie avait le chic pour désamorcer les pires bombes, même les bombes enfantines telles que Road.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il y aura sûrement d'autres toboggans à l'intérieur, rassura Robin en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

- Ouaaaaaaaaaais !!!

Les deux mâles soupirèrent de soulagement. Il n'y aura pas de torrent de larmes à arrêter. Même si, de toute façon, la fauteuse de trouble n'aurait pas pleuré. Elle avait ses propre tactiques de persuasion, et les pleures n'en faisait pas partie. Ce genre de chose, elle le laissait aux autres enfants.

La crise passée, le groupe se focalisa sur l'endroit où ils étaient. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un mélange entre un temple et une grotte. Par endroit, les murs semblaient taillés avec finesse dans la roche, et par d'autre la pierre était totalement brute. Il y avait des petites niches où trônaient des torches de bois, dont certaines étaient allumées. Le lieu était-il habité ? En tout cas, cela arrangeait nos intrus. Sans demander quoique ce soit à quiconque, le sabreur empoigna l'une des torches déjà allumées, et la brandit devant lui pour faire la lumière sur ce qui se trouvait plus loin. Grossière erreur. Cet idiot, en faisant un mouvement brusque, réveilla quelques chauves-souris qui dormaient dans la pénombre du plafond. Elles déferlèrent sur lui et Usopp qui se tenait juste derrière. Encore une fois, les filles furent étrangement épargnées. Sûrement parce qu'elles avaient eu l'intelligence de se mettre à distance des deux garçons.

La frayeur du canonnier passée, les quatre amis d'infortunes décidèrent d'explorer la grotte. Et ce malgré les nombreuses protestations du trouillard de service, qui affirmait qu'il faisait une crise aigu de la maladie « je-ne-peux-pas-explorer-cette-sinistre-grotte-qui-est-sûrement-remplit-de-créatures-monstrueuses ». Ce fut Road qui fit passer la crise en affirmant que même un enfant de trois mois serait plus courageux que lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le plus grand menteur du monde sorte l'un de ses bobards légendaires. Mais l'enfant n'était pas dupe, et elle l'ignora proprement, préférant aller voir comment elle pourrait s'amuser avec le porteur de torche.

**~OoOoO~**

A peu près au même moment, dans une grotte aux allures de jungle africaine, une masse informe semblait prendre vie. En effet, ce qui semblait être un immense ballon de baudruche à forme humaine se dégonfla d'un coup, virevoltant dans les airs et laissant apparaître ce qui ressemblait vaguement à trois corps enchevêtré les uns dans les autres.

Un mouvement se fit dans la masse de corps. Une main squelettique s'éleva lentement, les doigts secoués de spasme.

- Yohohohohoh …. Quel chute, j'en ai l'estomac tout retourné … Ha ! Mais c'est vrai ! Je suis mort, je n'ai donc plus d'estomac ! Yohohohoho !

- Woh, quelle chute !

Alors que le squelette commençait à peine à bouger, Franky, lui, était déjà debout et regardait en l'air pour apercevoir le trou par lequel ils étaient tombés. Ils venaient de faire une chute d'au moins dix mètres de haut. Heureusement pour eux, des branches et autres artifices naturels avaient amortis le choc. Ou alors était-ce cette espèce de carpette qui se trouvait sur le sol, totalement aplatie ? Sûrement la combinaison des deux… En tout cas, l'homme qui leur avait servit de coussin était bien aplatit. Il gémissait faiblement, essayant, tant bien que mal, de ramper sur le sol. Dans le but de l'aider, le cyborg aux cheveux bleus l'attrapa par les épaules et le décolla du sol, provoquant un étrange bruit de succion. Il dut secouer le corps plat deux bonnes fois pour que celui-ci reprenne une contenance normal pour un être humain.

- Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hurla le pauvre homme une fois qu'il fut sur pieds.

- Ça va comme tu veux Oji-san ? Demanda le charpentier.

- Non ça va pas !! Vous pesez des tonnes, ma parole ! Comment trois personnes dont un squelette – il pointa un doigt tremblant sur Brook – peuvent peser aussi lourd ! Et puis je ne suis pas « Oji-san » !! Je m'appelle Jonas !

Visiblement, l'énergumène n'était pas ravi de sa situation. Il se tenait à bonne distance du musicien et arborait un air furieux. Comment son capitaine avait osé le laisser avec ces dingues ? Elle n'aurait pas pu venir le chercher ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi désinvolte quelque soit la situation ? Comment pouvait-il décemment la protéger si elle ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux … Monde cruel. Ce que ne savait pas notre homme, c'est qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Oï !!! Les gars !! Venez voir !!! J'ai trouvé un truc ! Hurla la voix du capitaine au chapeau de paille.

Après avoir virevolté dans toute la cavité, notre homme caoutchouc préféré avait atterri de l'autre côté de la grotte, tout près d'un passage. Les trois autres eurent vite fait de le rejoindre, même le pauvre Jonas qui avait bien du mal à se déplacer après avoir reçu des poids conséquents sur le dos. L'entrée était voutée, et tellement étroite qu'un homme corpulent aurait bien du mal à passer.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a quoi dedans ? Demanda Luffy avec excitation.

- Peut-être qu'on y trouvera la sortie, suggéra le cyborg.

- Moi je pencherai pour des ennuis … Maugréa Jonas septique.

- Yohohoho ! Que c'est excitant d'explorer un trou inconnu. Claironna le squelette juste à côté de leur « invité »

Jonas s'empressa de faire un bon en arrière quand il s'aperçu que le tas d'os se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Son cœur n'allait pas survivre à cette journée. Déjà, ce matin, Hikari et Road s'étaient attelées à lui faire peur toutes les dix secondes en déclenchant pièges sur pièges. Et maintenant, il allait devoir s'habituer à la présence d'un squelette ambulant tout près de lui. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, l'archer suivit le petit groupe qui s'était engouffré dans le tunnel sans plus de cérémonies. L'homme n'était pas très rassuré, il se souvenait encore de ce que disait toujours son capitaine dans ce genre de cas. « Le dernier disparaît toujours le premier ». Or, justement, Jonas se trouvait à l'arrière du cortège ! Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

**~OoOoO~**

Retrouvons maintenant notre trio de choc, et leur invitée de choc ! Après dix bonnes minutes de course-poursuite entre la transformiste et la rousse, cette dernière s'était lassée, épuisée, couchée par terre telle une vulgaire limace. L'autre, elle, était aussi fraiche qu'un gardon, et regardait la navigatrice avec anxiété. Plus par crainte d'un regain d'énergie, que par inquiétude pour l'état de santé de la demoiselle. Après tout, Hikari n'avait aucun sens logique quand il s'agissait des priorités. Sanji, de son côté, ne cessait de demander ce qu'il ce passait. Au bout d'un long moment, la corsaire finit par prendre la parole :

- Enf'te, j'crois qu'le porche sous l'quel no's sommes passé est magique.

- Magique ? Demanda Sanji, seule personne pouvant assurer une conversation décente avec Hikari.

- Vi. Parc'que j'vu des p'tite statues au-d'ssus. Trois singes qu's'cachaient soit l'bouche, l's oreilles ou l's yeux.

- Wouuuuuuua !!! Hikari-chwan que tu es observatrice !! S'extasia le cuisiner en se dandinant.

- Non, pô vr'ment, j'ai j'ste r'garder en l'air avant d'entrer. 'fin pour r'dev'nir comme avant, j'suppose qu'faut simplement r'sortir.

Ayant tout écouté, et sans attendre une seconde de plus, Nami se leva d'un bond et sortit du temple, embarquant cuistot et renne avec elle. Le pauvre Chopper se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passait et préféra fermer les yeux. Avec la navigatrice on ne sait jamais. Une fois dehors la rousse lâcha ses deux amis.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? On est où ? Hikari-chwan tu es là ?

La rousse voulu hurler sur son ami, mais encore une fois aucun son ne sorti.

- NAMI, SANJI, CA NE VA PAS ? VOUS AVEZ UNE EXTINCTION DE VOIX ? Hurla Chopper, ne s'entendant pas lui-même.

Dans le temple, la transformiste regardait le trio discuter sans pouvoir se comprendre.

- Ou pas … dit-elle pour elle, avant de se lever et d'aller voir un peu plus loin à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur.

Après tout ce n'était pas son équipage, alors qu'ils se débrouillent entre eux.

**~OoOoO~**

Sous terre, le quatuor mixte progressait avec entrain. Même si Usopp traînait toujours un peu les pieds, le fait qu'une enfant de 12 ans soit dix fois plus courageuse lui donnait la motivation nécessaire pour suivre le groupe. Zoro, lui, tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler sur l'espèce d'animal à ressort qui lui demandait sans cesse de la prendre sur ses épaules ou de lui prêter un de ses sabres. Bien évidement la réponse était toujours négative. Et, à chaque échec la fillette allait voir Robin pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et dénoncer la méchanceté du sabreur. L'archéologue ne s'en plaignait pas, et allait jusqu'à remotiver Road pour ses futurs assauts sur la forteresse de pierre qu'était le cœur du marimo, tout cela au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier.

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne trentaine d'échecs la fillette abandonna, ou plutôt, fit une pause dans ses tentatives. Pour s'occuper, elle se mit à détailler les lieux, regardant les murs sous tous leurs angles, repérant chaque impureté avec une précision monstrueuse. Heureusement elle le fit dans le silence le plus totale. Mais son mode de déplacement, la téléportation, ramena à la mémoire d'Usopp un fait oublié depuis leur chute du toboggan.

- Hiiiiii … C'est une extraterrestre cette fille, gémit le trouillard à l'intention de Robin.

- Huhuhu, elle a tout simplement dut manger un fruit du démon, ne t'en fait pas trop Long-nez-kun, le rassura l'archéologue amusée.

- Un fruit du démooooon …, s'étrangla le tireur en regardant l'enfant.

Cette dernière semblait traficoter ce qui ressemblait à un levier incrusté dans le mur. Elle tournait autour comme un colibri cherchant à savoir comment il allait butiner une fleur. Outre Usopp, Zoro aussi regardait la petite faire son manège, et très rapidement une réflexion inquiétante se forma dans sa tête… Que pouvait bien être ce levier ? Le déclic se fit en une fraction de seconde, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard.

- Ne touche … !!

Sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase notre ami sabreur tomba dans un trou qui venait de s'ouvrir sous lui. Heureusement il se rattrapa bien vite au rebord, ce qui lui évita d'aller s'empaler sur un parterre de pieux. Il regarda la petite avec un air de profonde colère, avant de faire l'erreur de regarder en bas. Tout de suite son visage devint blême. Il venait d'échapper à une mort qui aurait pu être aussi bien douloureuse que rapide. Sa frayeur passée – en moins d'une seconde – l'épéiste foudroya de nouveau l'enfant du regard, mais elle avait changé de place ! Où avait-elle bien put passer ?

- Zoro ça va ? S'inquiéta Usopp en s'approchant prudemment du bord.

- Ouais, ça va ! Elle est où, cette saloperie de môme, que je lui fasse sa fête ? Grogna l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Ni Robin, ni Usopp n'eurent le temps de lui donner une réponse qu'un grondement sinistre se fit entendre.

- Oups, s'exclama d'une petite voix la responsable et souriant bêtement au petit groupe.

Les deux hommes blêmirent tandis que Robin prit un air inquiet. Un second grondement fit savoir à nos quatre explorateurs que ce qui allait leur tomber dessus n'était autre que le plafond. De plus, lentement, mais sûrement, une porte de pierre descendit, dans un frottement sinistre et strident, avant de tomber lourdement pour sceller le passage derrière eux.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

- Argh ! C'est quoi cette merde !

- Nous ne devrions pas rester ici …

- Hihihi, y en a une autre qui descend :3 !

Tous regardèrent la fillette avec des yeux en soucoupes, même Robin. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait une jeune fille s'extasier devant un bloc de pierre glissant droit sur elle. Sans réfléchir, Zoro attrapa la petite pour fuir loin des rochers qui tombaient rapidement à présent. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Bondissant pour passer le trou, nos pirates fuyaient le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour ne pas se faire écraser par les blocs de pierre. Allaient-ils s'en sortirent ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! X3

**~OoOoO~**

Retournons voir où en est notre groupe d'hommes virils et courageux ! Marchant au rythme d'une chanson des plus mélodiques du capitaine au chapeau de paille, le quatuor s'était déjà bien avancé dans la galerie souterraine. Au plus grand damne de Jonas, ce n'était pas lui le plus peureux de tous, mais son ami squelette qui ne manquait pas de hurler de terreur chaque fois qu'un bruit inquiétant se faisait entendre. Bien entendu notre homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier juste derrière, effrayé par les réactions du tas d'os. Si seulement Hikari était là … au moins, elle lui prouverait par a+b qu'un squelette vivant n'est nullement effrayant face à ses actions totalement inconsidérées.

Alors que le groupe marchait dans un calme relatif, considérant les exclamations en tout genre de la part des membres, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une drôle de créature. Luffy, qui avait prit la tête en entrant dans la cavité, stoppa net. N'étant pas prévenus, Franky, Brook et Jonas lui rentrèrent dedans successivement, mais l'homme élastique ne bougea pas, bien campé sur ses pieds. Il regardait avec curiosité et insistance un animal aussi étrange que ridicule. Une espèce de poulet géant multicolore le fixait avec la même expression. Le jeune homme fit un pas sur le côté et l'animal l'imita. Il recommença pour revenir à sa position de départ et la créature eut le même mouvement. Un jeu de mime s'installa entre les deux êtres, alors que les trois autres regardaient la scène avec intérêt, fascination et inquiétude.

Jonas ne connaissait que trop bien le comportement qu'avait adopté le capitaine des Mugiwara, l'aillant souvent observé chez son propre capitaine. D'ici quelques minutes, la situation allait dégénérer. Et il ne se trompa pas. Après dix bonnes minutes à jouer au mime, les deux animaux stoppèrent tout mouvement et se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Alors qu'un sourire ravi s'afficha sur le visage du jeune Monkey D., l'oiseau sembla blêmir. Il avait très certainement compris le sort qu'on lui réservait. Un gargouillement venant des profondeurs de l'estomac du brun confirma les craintes de Jonas … C'était exactement comme avec son capitaine, le gargouillement en plus.

Par la suite, tout s'enchaîna comme un film comique des années 50 en noir et blanc, le son en plus et les panneaux de dialogues en moins. La drôle de volaille fit volte face et commença à courir, au même moment Luffy se lança à sa poursuite. Il fallu quelques secondes aux trois autres pour se mettre à courir derrière eux. S'en suivit une course-poursuite haute en cabrioles et autres cascades. La galerie se révéla plus abrupte et sinueuse, sûrement parce qu'ils avançaient plus rapidement. Les deux coureurs de tête ne semblaient pas avoir de problème, en revanche les trois suiveurs, eux, se retrouvaient régulièrement à deux doigts de la chute. Le premier à aller faire un bisou au sol fut Brook, et Jonas dut sauter pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans l'ossature du squelette. Puis ce fut au tour de l'archer de manquer une gamelle magistrale. Il s'en sortit en se rattrapant au slip de Franky.

- Oï !! Oji-san qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix sur aigue.

Et il se gamella à son tour, puis roula-boula à cause du terrain en pente raide. Le cyborg alla si vite qu'il rattrapa son capitaine et le percuta, l'emportant dans sa roulade infernale, puis ils accrochèrent le pauvre poulet qui ne pu rien faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Jonas arrêta progressivement de courir, regardant avec effroi ce qu'il avait provoqué.

- … Pourquoi Hikari a toujours raison … s'étrangla-t-il alors que Brook s'arrêtait à côté de lui.

- Ma…. J'espère que Luffy-san et Franky-san iront bien, dit simplement le squelette de sa voix trainante.

- Oui …. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Et ce fut le tour de Jonas de commencer un magnifique roulé-boulé. Le squelette en resta bouche bée. Le pauvre, il se retrouvait tout seul dans cet endroit peu accueillant.

**A suivre …**

_Les minis aventures de Kuroï ! Il faut Sauver le soldat Bull !_

L'animal noir aux rayures violettes nageait prudemment sur les eaux hostiles du lagon. Pour une fois il ne faisait pas le fier… Pas de Road pour l'accompagner, ni de folle furieuse pour le sauver d'un éventuel prédateur sous prétexte qu'il était SA bouffe de secoure. Kuroï sentait comme une présence sous lui. Il osa une brève plongée pour se rassurer. Grossière erreur, si l'on veut. Une fois la tête sous l'eau il pu voir qu'un monstre marin, ressemblant vaguement à un barracuda géant, lui fonçait dessus gueule grande ouverte. Ni une, ni deux, le Bull mit le turbo pour se sortir de cette situation ô combien dangereuse. Sans vraiment réfléchir il fonça vers la sortie du lagon, ne pensant qu'à une chose, fuir ce prédateur !

Chargeant, telle une torpille sur la surface de l'eau, le Bull ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait semé son poursuivant, mais qu'il se dirigeait maintenant droit vers un navire qui se trouvait au large le l'île. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas recevoir une quelconque poussière ou bestiole dans les yeux, il ne vit donc pas le bâtiment. Ainsi, c'est tout naturellement qu'il se le prit de plein fouet, endommageant la coque et s'assommant comme il se doit.

Le bruit alerta quelques personnes qui se trouvaient sur le pont. L'une d'elle se pencha à la rambarde et vit l'animal qui commençait à couler. C'était une jeune fille brune à lunette. Elle prit un air à la fois étonné et paniqué.

- Haaaaa ! Le Bull de Nekoka-san !!! Vite que quelqu'un aille chercher un filet, il va se noyer ! Il faut sauver ce Bull !

L'ordre donné fit s'agiter tout les marines présents. Tous savaient que toucher à la propriété du corsaire pouvait s'avérer risqué, voir dangereux. Et laisser un animal lui appartenant mourir aussi bêtement était tout simplement suicidaire. N'ayant pas cette tendance, les marines de la caravelle firent tout pour sauver l'animal. Seul un homme de grande taille, les cheveux gris et deux cigares à la bouche, restait calme et parfaitement silencieux, regardant ses hommes s'agiter avec une certaine froideur et une colère sourde.

**A suivre …**

Petit théâtre de l'auteur.

Road : Kuroïiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! *pleurniche*

Hika : Ma bouffe de s'coure ! Hep l'auteur ! M'semble pas t'avoir autorisé à faire ça !

Auteur : Du calme. Il va pas mourir !

Smoker : C'est pas sûr ça… *air menaçant*

Jonas : Il y en a d'autres qui risquent de ne pas survivre aussi. *air blasé*

Auteur et Hika : *d'une même voix* Tu survivras !!!

Mirty : Quoi ? Il va survivre ? Mais c'est nuuuuuuul ! Il n'y a pas de suspense alors. *boude* Il pourrait juste y avoir un petit moment fun/gore, où il se fait arracher un bras ou une jambe ?? *plein d'espoir*

Auteur : Oh, j'y avais pas pensé ! *prend des notes*

Jonas : (0.0) *choqué*

Auteur : Bref, j'ai enfin finit ce 5ème chapitre :3 Ce fut rude sur la fin. 'manquais d'idées.

Hika : Pourtant y a plein de trucs à faire dans un temple !

Road : Plein de pièges à déclencher :3

Zoro : *grogne*

Hika : Plein de gens à embêter :3

Mirty : Je sens que la suite va être cool ! Vas-y Hika-chan !!! Je compte sur toi pour faire un maximum de bêtises en un minimum de lignes ! ^^

Hika : Ok, pas de problème ! :3

Nami : *regard meurtrier à Hikari et Mirty*

Jonas : *soupire* Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'étonne pas de vous (-___-)

Luffy : *bave en regardant le poulet* Mangeeeeer …

Auteur : Pas tout de suite Luffy :3 !

Mirty : …maintenant qu'il le dit, moi aussi j'ai faim !! Passe-moi le Bull, j'ai un petit creux !

Smoker : Je t'en prie, débarrasse moi de ce… truc. *air méprisant*

Road : maieeeeeeeeeeeuh !!!

Hikari : c'est MA b'ffe de s'cours !

Mirty : …t'es pas marrante. Allez, s'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil teeeeeeeeeeeeeee plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaît *chibi eyes no jutsu*

Hikari : Je ne partage pas !

Jonas : *murmure* On n'avait pas remarqué…

Smoker : *air très très très fatigué* Pourquoi je suis là, au fait ?

Auteur : Tu sais que je t'adore ?! *sourire niais*

Smoker : … *air impassible*

Mirty : Bon, en attendant la suite, j'vais retrouver Ace. On va se faire un petit dîner en amoureux, mangeant des spaghettis sous le ciel étoilé, avec de la musique et… *part dans son délire*

Smoker : … *toujours l'air impassible*

Auteur : Bon, je vais vous laisser, cher lecteurs. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas !

Smoker : *attrape l'auteur avec des intentions meurtrières*

Auteur : heeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeee !! *se débat en vain*

Mirty & Hika : au prochain chapitre !!!! ^^ *agite la main avec un sourire niais*


	6. Hurluberlu, énergumène et petite fille

**Titre :** Tribulation d'un capitaine maudit, de son larbin imprévisible, d'une naine avec un parapluie à tête de citrouille et de son Bull noir à rayure violettes. (c'est le vrai titre, mais il rentrait pas T.T)

**Chapitre 06 :** Hurluberlu, énergumène et petite fille.

**Genre :** General

**NA:** Tout les personnages de cette fic, excepté Hikari Nekoka, Road Kamelot et Jonas, appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda, auteur de One piece. Hikari Nekoka m'appartient ainsi que l'idée originale de cette fic. Quand à Road Kamelot et Jonas ils appartiennent respectivement à Edichou et Vivi (deux amies à moi à qui j'ai demandé avant de leur emprunter les perso).

**Chapitre 06:**

**Hurluberlus, énergumène et petite fille.**

**~OoOoO~**

Dans une galerie souterraine, d'étranges bruits dérangeaient le silence habituel des lieux. En effet, on pouvait entendre des cris divers et variés : joie, peur, douleur, glougloutement, et le son caractéristique d'une balle en caoutchouc rebondissant sur les parois. Juste derrière, se faisant difficilement entendre, venait la voix chantante d'un homme.

Mais, tout ceci s'expliquait facilement. Une boule, composée d'un poulet multicolore, d'un homme caoutchouc et d'un cyborg, dévalait la pente raide du couloir souterrain. Juste derrière un homme seul en faisait de même, à la différence qu'il restait bien ancré au sol et qu'il se trouvait entouré par une couche non négligeable de boue. Ce spectacle aurait ravit les amateurs de clowns. Enfin, il y avait une personne qui pouvait en profiter, même si elle était plus paniquée qu'amusée. Car, juste derrière les deux boules, se trouvait un squelette à la coupe afro, vêtue d'un costume noir, légèrement abimé. Vous aurez sûrement reconnu notre ami Brook, qui courait dans la pente, tentant tant bien que mal : un, de ne pas finir comme ses amis ; deux, de les rattraper. Ce qui, avouons le, était mal partit pour le moment…

Donc, laissons ce quatuor malchanceux de côté pour le moment.

**~OoOoO~**

Dans une autre partie de l'île, nous retrouvons notre trio d'handicapés sensoriels et leur invitée ô combien indifférente à leur situation. Les pirates avaient fini par trouver un moyen de communiquer entre eux. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient que communiquer par deux ! Nami, via un langage des signes improvisés parlait à Chopper, celui-ci hurlait ce qu'il avait comprit à Sanji, et ce dernier donnait une réponse, plus ou moins intelligente selon la traduction du renne. Ainsi ils avaient pu se mettre d'accord pour suivre l'énergumène qui leur servait de quatrième roue du carrosse, juste avant de la perdre de vue. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent rattrapé, Nami improvisa une discussion par renne interposé.

- Oï ! La god… Nami… je peux pas lui dire ça …., pleurnicha le petit animal, sa traduction des gestes frénétiques de la navigatrice à peine commencé.

- Hum ? Interrogea l'interpelé.

Chopper senti un regard noir se poser sur lui et comprit vite que la rousse voulait qu'il traduise ! Que les mots employés pour désigner la destinataire du message soient les bons ou non.

- Euh … Hikari-san … vous pourriez nous attendre, s'il vous plait, dit finalement le petit renne d'une voix à peine audible.

- Haï, haï, Choppy-chan :3, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire niais, tout en prenant le renne dans ses bras.

Ce dernier s'agita l'espace de quelques minutes avant de stopper tout mouvement en voyant les yeux azur de la demoiselle. Cette dernière reprit sa marche, ignorant les protestations muettes de Nami. La navigatrice se vit d'ailleurs contrainte de la suivre, attrapant le bras de Sanji au passage pour que cet idiot ne se perde pas. Inutile de précisé que le geste remplit de joie le cuisinier qui s'agita frénétiquement tel un serpent devant un joueur de flute. Ce comportement lui valu d'ailleurs un coup de poing de la part de la rousse.

Alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement dans ce qui ressemblait à un jardin intérieur, Hikari reposa le renne au sol et commença une exploration minutieuse des lieux. Elle avançait parfois calmement, d'autres fois beaucoup plus frénétiquement. Ces phases là étaient toujours suivies d'un long soupir emplit de tristesse, et d'une intervention chevaleresque du blond qui déclamait des trésors de louanges, tourné vers un mur ou autre objet inanimé. Être aveugle n'aidait en rien notre cher cuistot. Soudain la jeune femme trébucha.

- Argh ! M'fait attaquer par l'sol !

- Quoi ? Comment ose-t-il attaquer une nymphe aussi douce et fragile que mon Hikari-chwan !!

Devant l'idiotie incontestable de son compagnon, la pauvre navigatrice soupira dans le plus pur silence. Cela n'échappa ni à Hikari, ni à Chopper. Ce dernier s'empressant de signaler l'état de la rousse en criant.

- QU'EST-CE QUI NE VAS PAS NAMI ? T'ES MALADE ???

- Malade ??? Ma Nami-chwan est malade !!! S'affola le cuistot, agité comme un grain de maïs dans un feu nourrit.

La dit Nami-chwan frappa Sanji pour le calmer et expliqua au renne qu'elle allait bien durant une bonne minute, le temps de trouver des signes explicites. Le docteur rassuré, la rousse reporta son attention sur l'énergumène qui leur servait de quatrième compagnon, et elle l'espérait, provisoire. Celle-ci continuait d'explorer les environs, se plaignant d'attaques diverses et variées de la part des objets et structures présent. Tout ça pour ne pas avouer qu'il lui arrivait, parfois, d'être maladroite. Quoique, la fréquence des attaques augmentait de plus en plus, à croire que c'était fait exprès. Ou alors la corsaire s'ennuyait de ne pas entendre râler son cher larbin qui, lui, en revanche, était si maladroit qu'il serait bien capable de détruire la terre entière par inadvertance.

- Mais aïeuh !! Sal'té d'plante ! C'fait la troisième fois qu'm'attaque ! S'écria, outrée, la demoiselle.

- Trois fois ! C'est inadmissible !! Laissez Hikari-chwan tranquille saleté de plantes !! S'offusqua notre gentleman, frappa une plante qui se trouvait à proximité.

- …

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Hurla le petit renne avant de s'évanouir.

Cette réaction s'expliquait facilement. La plante qu'avait frappé Sanji, dans un pur coup de chance, s'était animée et avait ouvert ses pétales qui laissaient voir une bouche béante. Elle avait presque immédiatement avalé le cuistot qui se débâtit comme il pu. Chopper s'était évanouit au moment où la plante avait finalement réussit à engloutir tout le corps du blond. Nami, elle, était restée statufiée devant ce spectacle effrayant. La seule personne apte et encline à les sortir de situation périlleuse venait de se faire manger par une plante carnivore.

- J'vous l'avais bien dit qu'les plante m'attaquaient … Rappela Hikari dans un calme à faire pâlir les plus grands maîtres Zen.

Reprenant ses esprits, Nami se jeta sur l'énergumène et tenta de la secouer comme un prunier, vociférant des insultes diverses et variées dans un mutisme parfait. Le prunier la regardait avec un air neutre et détaché, se laissant faire sans la moindre protestation. Pendant se temps une autre plante avait repérer le docteur qui s'était évanoui et s'apprêtait à l'engloutir.

- Plutôt qu'de m'secouer c'mme un pr'nier, t'd'vrai s'ver l'renne … l'informa Hikari toujours aussi secouée.

La rousse se retourna pour apercevoir une des pattes de Chopper ressortir de la plante, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Dans un hurlement muet, Nami sortit son arme afin de sauver ses deux amis. Quant à la corsaire, elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le sol et d'observer la rousse dans son combat acharné contre les plante. De temps en temps, elle devait frapper une liane qui tentait de l'attraper ou une tête voulant la gober.

**~OoOoO~**

Retournons à nos amis dévaleurs de pente et à leur poulet multicolore. Ce dernier avait poussé un ultime gloussement au moment où le capitaine au chapeau de paille lui donna le coup de grâce, et le transforma en repas avec l'aide du cyborg. Jonas, lui, était allé s'écraser contre la paroi après s'être entouré d'une couche de boue suffisante pour qu'il ne subisse pas les effets du choc. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas, une fois relevé, de marcher tel un ivrogne et de s'écrouler arrivé à la hauteur des deux autres. Quant à Brook, il avait rejoint le groupe le plus rapidement possible : aucune envie de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit inconnu. Le poulet à peine fini de cuire, d'après Franky, le brun se jeta sur le premier morceau accessible et croqua dedans à pleine dent.

- Ibabachimashu (Itadakimasu), s'exclama Luffy ayant déjà enfourné la moitié de l'animal.

Habitués aux repas en compagnie de leur capitaine, Brook et Franky s'étaient servit le plus vite possible et en quantité plus que raisonnable – ils savaient qu'une partie allait de toute façon finir dans le ventre de l'estomac sur patte – alors que Jonas, lui, eut à peine le temps de prendre un morceau sur la carcasse. Hikari mangeait rapidement, et il y était habitué, mais JAMAIS il n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait un rival sur terre pour ce genre de chose ! Il n'eut donc que la moitié d'une ration destinée à un nourrisson de 3 mois … soit pas grand-chose … Notre homme s'en souviendrait la prochaine fois. Car il n'en doutait pas avec de tels énergumènes, son capitaine voudrait rester s'amuser avec eux.

- Haha !! Elle est drôle cette grotte ! C'est tout plein de couleurs ! S'écria soudainement le morfal de service.

Au début dubitatif, ses deux compagnons le regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Ils savaient que leur capitaine pouvait être fou, mais de là à voir une multitude de couleur là où il n'y en avait qu'une – le gris des parois – fallait vraiment qu'il ait pété un boulon. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, eux aussi se mirent à jubiler devant l'apparition de couleur jusque là inexistantes à leur yeux. Jonas n'en cru pas ses yeux lui non plus. Après avoir eut affaire à des fous tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant sur cette mer, le voilà devant des fous multicolores. En effet les membres du Sunny venait de voir leurs peaux et leurs attribues capillaires se teinter d'une multitude de couleur. Même les os de Brook avaient viré du blanc à l'arc-en-ciel.

- Wouaaaaaa, ça touuuuouourneuuuuh, spirale magihihiquueeeuh, gémit Luffy tanguant dangereusement sur ses jambes.

- Euh … les gars …

- Yohohoho ! Quel magnifique ensemble de petite culote multicolore, s'esclaffa le squelette en regardant un mur informe.

- Hé ho ! Vous …

- SUUUUPER !!!

- Non mais hé ! Vous avez pas bientôt fini d'halluciner ! S'énerva Jonas crispant ses mains pour s'empêcher de les frapper.

Après un festival atterrant de conneries en tout genre, et la chute définitive de Luffy à l'état d'homme saoule – car c'est ce à quoi il faisait penser – l'archer se résolut à frapper les trois tarés, avec une petite hésitation pour Brook. Après tout, pouvait-on assommer un squelette ? Apparemment oui vu que le coup fonctionna. Les yeux fermés pour tenter de se calmer et le point serré devant lui, l'aîné du groupe entreprit de leur faire la moral.

- Non mais franchement vous êtes complètement … HAAAAAAAAAa !!! MA MAIN !! OoO

En parlant il avait fait la bêtise de rouvrir les yeux, et il avait ainsi put voir que au même titre que les trois autres, sa peau avait viré à l'arc-en-ciel. Bien que les couleurs soient moins marquées c'était tout de même choquant. Enfin, lui au moins avait les idées claires ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Etant le seul à ne pas être détraqué dans ce groupe très coloré, notre ami prit l'initiative de les attacher entre eux avec une corde qu'il sortit de sa besace. Une fois chose faite, il releva tout ce beau monde et prit la tête du groupe. Vraiment, depuis qu'il était sur les mers avec Hikari, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait à faire à un tel rassemblement d'hurluberlu.

**~OoOoO~**

Dans une autre partie de l'île …

- YAAAAAAAAAAH !!! ON VA TOUS MOURIR !!

… le groupe de démineur courait pour éviter de finir en bouillie. Usopp en tête, Robin suivant calmement derrière et Zoro un peu plus loin tentant d'empêcher Road d'aller activer d'autres pièges qu'elle repérait au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Il s'était déjà fait avoir trois fois, pas question d'une quatrième. D'abord le trou remplit de pieux, ensuite le plafond qui s'effondre et maintenant ÇA ! Une putain de boule qui roulait vers eux ! Et le couloir en pente ne les aidait pas beaucoup à la semer. En effet, notre sabreur accélérait régulièrement pour ne pas se faire ratatiner, alors que son paquet semblait s'amuser comme une folle de cette situation au combien critique. D'ailleurs la tête de gazon soupçonnait la fillette de les téléporter exprès à proximité de la grosse boule, car il était certain d'être capable de rattraper les deux autres qui se trouvait deux mètres plus loin, même avec un fardeau sur le dos !

Devant, le tireur d'élite ne cessait de crier à leur mort prématurée et certaine si le sabreur ne démolissait pas vite ce rocher. L'archéologue, quant à elle, se demandait simplement quand ce couloir sans fin allait s'arrêter, ou tout du moins, quand ils pourraient espérer que l'objet de leur crainte ne s'arrête. Elle déplora aussi le fait de ne pas avoir le temps d'étudier les motifs inscrits sur les murs. Pourvu que ce piège ne les abîme pas, ça serait vraiment dommage.

- ZOROOOOOOOOOO !!! DEMOLIS CE TRUC !! Supplia Usopp pour la unième fois en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- URUSAI ! J'ai déjà assez de mal à … WOUARG !

Alors qu'il répondait enfin au trouillard de service, notre marimo préféré venait de disparaître, sûrement aplatit par l'énorme ploque de roche.

- YAAAAAAAAAAH !!! ZORO ET LA P'TITE SE SONT FAIT ECRABOUILLER !

- J'espère qu'on retrouvera leurs morceaux afin de leur offrir un enterrement … Se demanda d'un ton neutre l'archéologue.

- Robin comment peux-tu dire ça ?… S'étrangla le long nez.

De l'autre côté du rocher, un Zoro essoufflé et une Road sur excitée s'étaient arrêtés pour prendre une pose bien méritée. L'espace d'un instant le bretteur avait bien cru qu'il allait mourir aplatit comme une crêpe, mais c'était sans compter sur les capacités de sa cavalière qui les avait téléporté juste à temps de l'autre côté. Son destrier ayant perdu l'équilibre il est normal que la jeune fille ai choisit une telle option. Les téléporter devant aurait été trop risqué et elle n'avait nul envie que son nouveau jouet ne se casse. C'aurait été idiot alors qu'elle n'en avait pas encore testé toute les fonctionnalités. D'ailleurs, le jouet en question, après avoir reprit son souffle, se tourna vers elle avec un air assassin au quel elle répondit avec son plus beau sourire.

- Toi ! Je savais bien que tu faisais exprès de me foutre juste derrière ce putain de caillou ! J'aurai du te laisser te faire écraser tout à l'heure, ragea-t-il, s'empêchant de mettre un coup à la demoiselle.

- Hihihi ! Mais c'était amusant de faire la course sur ton dos avec cette grosse boule, claironna Road tout guillerette.

- ET BIEN PAS POUR MOI ! Beugla notre pauvre victime.

Comme si le cri de son vis-à-vis avait pu provoquer un vent violent, Road plia vers l'arrière, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, tel un bambou soufflé par une bourrasque, avant de revenir à sa position initiale. Elle le regarda d'un air bête, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas trouvé le jeu amusant.

- Tu vas les laisser se faire écraser ? Demanda-t-elle alors, dans un de ses changements de sujet dont elle avait le secret, pointant du doigt le bout du couloir.

- Argh ! C'est vrai ! Les autres sont toujours en train de courir ! Dit-il avant de recommencer à courir.

- Mais c'est pas par là … Fit remarquer la jeune fille d'un air faussement outré.

Se rendant compte de son erreur – faut le faire pour se gourer quand il n'y a que deux directions, mais c'est Zoro on lui pardonne – notre plante verte fit demi-tour et prit la bonne direction cette fois. Il avait dans l'idée de rattraper, ce qu'il y a quelques minutes encore il tentait de semer, Road sur ses talons. Une fois à bonne hauteur, le bretteur sortit deux de ses sabres et lança l'une de ses attaques dévastatrices.

Devant, Robin et Usopp étaient arrivés au bout du tunnel et voyaient une lumière accueillante, sûrement une salle où ils pourraient éviter l'énorme boule qui menaçait de les ratatiner à tout moment. Malheureusement pour eux, ce ne fut pas le cas, car au bout du tunnel se trouvait en fait un précipice. Le remarquant au dernier moment, nos deux coureurs ne pouvaient décemment pas ralentir afin de se dérober à une chute sans doute mortel. Ils sautèrent donc en avant, l'un priant pour ne pas mourir, l'autre croisant les bras devant elle.

- Sesenta flores !

Des bras poussèrent sur les parois du mur derrière eux et les rattrapèrent avant qu'ils ne commencent à tomber, au même moment, le rocher explosa en mille morceaux. Alors que les débris dégringolaient jusqu'au sol, une touffe verte émergea de la poussière occasionnée par l'éclatement de la roche. Notre ami Zoro n'avait pas vu le précipice et avait donc continué sa course, ne se doutant pas que le couloir finissait là. Heureusement Robin le vit à temps et utilisa ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon pour le rattraper lui aussi, le laissant tout de même se ridiculiser un peu. C'était particulièrement drôle de le voir hurler et pester contre ce sol qui avait subitement disparut. Un des petits plaisirs de Robin que d'étudier ses compagnons dans des situations critiques.

Ce qui agaça le plus les deux garçons fut sans doute le fait que la petite fille qui les accompagnait était déjà de l'autre côté du précipice depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand ils y arrivèrent – le temps de trouver une solution pour traverser sans trop de risque.

- Bah alors, je vous attends moi ! Dit-elle d'un air boudeur.

- Toi… Grogna le sabreur, s'empêchant de l'étrangler.

La brunette leur fit un magnifique sourire niais avant de s'engouffrer en sautillant dans le couloir qui se trouvait de ce côté ci. Usopp et Zoro se regardèrent. Sans même parler, ils savaient à quoi pensait l'autre… Les deux hommes donneraient tout pour troquer la petite peste contre leur idiot de capitaine… Ah oui, vraiment …

**~OoOoO~**

Du côté du jardin des plantes carnivores, on sentait à présent une odeur de brûlé, celle qui caractérisait un feu de joie avec des plantes. Nami, voyant que leur « inviter » ne faisait décidément rien d'autre que de l'observer, s'était décider à user de son bâton climatique pour sauver ses deux amis avant qu'ils ne soient digéré. Elle attaqua donc les plantes avec une série d'éclairs et détala à toute vitesse en traînant ses compagnons une fois qu'ils furent recrachés. Hikari avait suivit bien gentiment et trottinant.

Les quatre aventuriers étaient maintenant engagés dans une multitude de couloirs tous plus tortueux et piégés les uns que les autres. La transformiste était ravie, pour une fois elle n'avait pas à chercher les mécanismes qui déclenchaient les pièges, Sanji se débrouillait très bien pour ça avec ses yeux aveugles. Les deux autres manquaient la crise cardiaque à chacune des bourdes du blond qui, lui, ne se rendait compte de rien. Par on ne sait quel miracle il évitait les pièges sans même les voir alors qu'il était celui qui les déclenchait. Défaut de fabrication ou karma exceptionnel ?

Après moult frayeurs et une bonne centaine de tours et de détours, le groupe arriva dans un couloir qui semblait enfin décidé à ne pas tournicoter tout les deux ou trois mètres. Cette fois ils eurent affaire à un escalier. Alors que la navigatrice et le petit renne hésitaient à descendre, Sanji leur rentra dedans, faisant tomber ses amis en avant. Heureusement pour eux, une main à la poigne de fer vint les agripper par les bras, laissant le blond dégringoler tout seul dans les escaliers.

- Huuuu … l'd'vrait avoir honte qu'nd même. D'clencher l'pièges tout seul passe encore mais 'tiliser ses amis pour d'clencher c'dans les escaliers … l'exagère … Soupira Hikari en permettant aux deux autres de se stabiliser.

La force qu'avait montré la jeune femme dans sa prise les avaient tout les deux surpris et ils la regardèrent avec de grand yeux rond, ignorant totalement les cris de Sanji pour l'une et n'arrivant pas à sortir un seul mot pour l'autre. Echange d'handicape momentané U.U.

Une fois sûre que le cuistot ait dévalé toute les marches – Et par la même occasion déclenché tous les pièges – la demoiselle s'engagea dans l'escalier suivit par les deux amis du déclencheur vivant. Au fur et à mesure de leur descente, ils pouvaient voir des flèches, des lames circulaires, des traces d'explosions, quelques squelettes et des tâches de sang – certainement celui de Sanji. Nami prit petit à petit une couleur très pâle et finalement après avoir passé ce qui ressemblait fortement à une presse, couru pour aller rejoindre son ami qui devait être dans un sale état. Le médecin de bord ne tarda pas à en faire de même, laissant Hikari admirer le travail de professionnel fait par le pauvre homme. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de déclencher autant de pièges en si peu de temps.

En bas, le blond allait parfaitement bien, si on oubliait la flèche plantée dans son postérieur et une coupe de cheveux des plus douteuse … Les lames avaient transformés sa coupe mi long en un crâne pratiquement rasé, laissant simplement sa mèche devant son œil gauche intacte. Heureusement qu'il était aveugle… et que Nami ne pouvait pas rire … Quand elle arriva en bas, elle ne pu s'empêcher de partir en un fou rire silencieux. Le petit renne lui était trop choqué pour réagir. Et pour ce qui était de leur invitée :

- Original c'mme coupe d'ch'veux, le complimenta-t-elle.

- Haaaaa !! Hika-chwan tu as remarquéééé !! *-*

En réalité la transformiste s'était retenue de rire.

Une fois le fou rire de Nami passé, et le diagnostic de Chopper sur l'état de santé de leur ami fait, ils reprirent leur route. Encore une fois les couloirs étaient sinueux et à une intersection…. VLAN ! Le renne percuta un corps massif et en tomba à la renverse. Sur le coup la peur de rencontrer un adversaire redoutable envahi nos deux froussard puis après identification.

- ZOROOOOOOOOOO !!! S'écria l'animal, vrillant les tympans de toute les personnes présente autour de lui.

Il sauta au cou du sabreur, mais fut intercepté par un autre corps qui lui sauta dessus plus rapidement.

- Peluche !!

Et notre docteur à poil se trouva plaqué par terre par une jeune fille brune, aux yeux d'un or pénétrant, habillée telle une écolière. Suivit une pluie de câlins et de mots affectifs. Apparurent en suite Usopp et Robin, tout les deux plus où moins étonné de voir Road harceler de câlin leur médecin. La rousse fut soulagée de voir enfin arriver son amie la plus censée dans cet équipage de fou et alla donc se pendre à son cou, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps dans des plaintes silencieuses. C'est d'ailleurs le fait que Nami ne décroche aucun mot qui intrigua le bretteur aux cheveux vert.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à la sorcière ? demanda-t-il en désignant la navigatrice.

La dite sorcière s'offusqua bien évidement à ce surnom mais ne frappa pas le sabreur coupé dans son élan par l'apparition chevaleresque de Sanji.

- Nami-chwan n'est pas une sorcière ! Combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter Marimo à la con ! S'égosilla le blond en menaçant les deux filles.

Robin haussa un sourcil, Nami passa des larmes de soulagement à celle de rire et les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Ne comprenant rien à tout ce qui se passait le cuistot s'efforça d'insulter les deux rigolos avec tout ce qui les caractérisaient, mais étrangement ça ne faisait qu'empirer leur éclat de rire. Il faut dire que pour ne pas rire en voyant sa coupe, il fallait un sacré contrôle. Même l'archéologue eut un rire discret.

Au milieu de toute cette hilarité, il y en avait trois qui ignorait royalement la nouvelle coupe de Sanji. Une parce qu'elle avait autre chose à faire, notamment cajoler une peluche en forme de renne, cet dernier tentait de se dégager de là, sans grand résultat, alors que la « tutrice » de la première, ayant déjà vu l'état du blond, était concentrée sur une touffe verte.

- D' la p'louse … S'étonna-t-elle.

Au même moment on entendit un grondement venant d'en haut. Tous se figèrent, sauf Chopper qui n'entendait toujours rien. Certains de peur, – Usopp, Nami et Zoro - d'autres tout simplement intrigués – Sanji, Robin, Hikari et Road. Et soudain le plafond s'ouvrit pour laisser tomber un groupe de quatre personnes sur les rigolards. Ainsi, après avoir bien rit, le long nez et son ami la pelouse furent écrasés par un amas de couleur. Car ce qui venait de tomber c'était nos amis chasseurs de poulet. Le premier à se relever fut Jonas, plus lucide que les autre et donc moins assommable, puis vient le tour de Franky et de Brook, pour enfin finir par leur capitaine qui décidément illusionnait fortement.

A peine sortie d'un fou rire, la pauvre rousse y rentra de nouveau cramponnée à son amie qui tentait de ne pas exploser de rire à son tour. C'était des plus difficiles, même pour quelqu'un avec son self-contrôl. Nami fut bien évidement rejoint par ses frères de rires qui, une fois relevés, retournèrent au sol.

- C'est ça …. Riez, riez ! On verra bien quand vous aurez un truc pas net … Grogna l'archer.

- Bah Jojo pourquoi t'es tout coloré ? Demanda alors la voix enfantine de Road.

- Longue histoire … longue histoire … Soupira l'interpelé.

Il se raidit en voyant un regard bleu azur fixé sur lui. Il avait comme le pressentiment que sa vie allait prendre un tournant encore plus décisif que le jour où il avait décidé de se joindre à cette énergumène aux yeux pénétrants. Ce n'était pas normal un tel calme, un tel mutisme, alors qu'il arborait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. La propriétaire de ses yeux quant à elle, tentait de ne pas rire. Mais c'était diablement difficile.

- Haaaaaaa !!! Luffy !! Franky !! Brook !! Cria le petit renne s'extirpant enfin de bras de sa tortionnaire.

Le renne alla rejoindre le groupe où régnait le plus de cohue pour s'assurer que ses amis allait bien.

C'était le foutoire, tout le monde riait ou s'agitait. Usopp en particulier, se roulait parterre, allant d'un mur à l'autre et puis soudain… CLIC ! Tous arrêtèrent de faire du bruit.

- C'est quoi ce ''Clic'' ? Demanda Jonas.

- J'chais pas mais ça a fait clic … Lui répondit Zoro, calmé.

- …, s'inquiéta Nami.

- J'aime pas ce clic …, paniqua Usop

- Héhéhé ! C'est rigolo ce bruit.

CLIC ! CLIC !

- LUFFFY !!! Hurlèrent ses compagnons – Minus Robin et Nami - et Jonas

- C'est très certainement un autre piège, déclara l'archéologue.

Et effectivement… Une trappe s'ouvrit sous leur pieds et tout ce beau monde tomba dans un trou, les faisant tomber dans un canal en pente remplit d'eau.

- Et nous alors ? Protestèrent en cœur les deux filles restées à l'écart.

C'était un comble pour elles. Alors qu'habituellement elles s'amusaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre à déclencher les pièges, voilà qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit d'en profiter ? Un comble !

**A suivre …**

_Les minis aventurent de Kuroi ! On prend l'eau !_

Kuroi était quelque peu sonné en arrivant sur le pont du navire, hissé par des marines étrangement très motivés. Voyant double, il avait l'impression d'être entouré par une bonne vingtaine de personnes, toutes ayant un jumeau. Il avait une grosse bosse sur le front et des étoiles plein les yeux. Le médecin de bord s'afféra à vérifier que la vie de l'animal n'était pas en danger quand …

- HAAAAAAAAAA !!! Le navire prend l'eau ! Paniqua un marin remontant des cales.

En effet le choc avait était si violent qu'un petit trou avait était fait dans la coque très vite suivit par plusieurs autres plus ou moins grand, rendant les réparations compliqué en pleine mer.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Même quand cet imbécile de corsaire n'est pas là il arrive encore à nous emmerder ! Pesta Smoker.

Il alla voir les dégâts pardessus la rambarde et ordonna immédiatement à ses hommes de trouver l'île la plus proche pour y accoster. Par chance, une île se trouvait non loin de leur position. Le navire de la marine mit donc le cap dessus, alors que sur le pont Tashigi tentait de convaincre son supérieur que transformer le Bull en rumsteck n'était pas la meilleure des idées pour se venger du propriétaire de la bête. Malheureusement son supérieur n'écoutait pas. Pire ! Plus elle argumentait en faveur du Bull, plus le fumeur semblait s'énerver. S'il n'avait pas été détenteur d'un fruit du démon, Smoker aurait simplement viré au rouge ! Au lieu de cela, le marine semblait se transformer peu à peu en fumée.

- Co-commodore Smoker … Ca-calm-calmez-vous!! Ce n'est rien, on v… Tenta la pauvre jeune femme.

- RIEN ? CET IMBECILE D'ANIMAL A FAILLI COULER MON NAVIRE !!! Beugla son supérieur, rouge de colère.

Pas facile de prendre la défense d'un animal quand il appartient au corsaire le plus farceur que la terre ait porté.

**A suivre …**

Petit théâtre de l'auteur.

Hikari : C'mbien d'fois va f'loir qu'me répète ! C'ma bouffe de s'cour ct'animal !

Mirty : Oui, oui ça on avait compris. T'es gourmande et pas prêteuse. Sinon, pour cause d'incapacité physique à parler, c'est moi qui vais présenter cette rubrique !

Road : Alors c'est plus le petit théâtre de l'auteur ?

Mirty : Ben si toujours vu qu'elle est là *montre Asane du doigt*

Auteur : *au fond de la pièce dans un état indescriptible*

Jonas : Il y est pas allé de main morte le Smoker …

Smoker : *air impassible* ça lui apprendra à abimer mon navire …

Hika : Qu't'es cruel Smoky-smoke :3

Smoker : *regard meurtrier*

Hika : *sourire niais*

Mirty : C'est vrai… mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, appelle moi, je t'aiderais avec plaisir Smoky-Smoke !!! ^^

Smoker : *regard meurtrier, le retour*

Mirty : *contre-attaque du sourire innocent* Bref ! Un chapitre avec… beaucoup de pièges, pour notre grand plaisir !! ^^

Sanji : ….

Zoro : Trop à mon goût.

Usopp : On va finir par en mourir ! Je sens déjà le symptôme de ma maladie Je-ne-peux-pas-continuer-cette-fic-sinon-je-vais-mourir …

Mirty : Mais oui, mais oui, on te croit Usopp. Mais il faut positiver !! Ça pourrait être pire !

Chopper : Ah bon ?

Mirty : Oui, imagine une fic où il y aurait Hikari, Road ET Asane et moi !!! Quatre pour le prix d'une ! Là, on pourrait faire exploser l'île en moins de 20 lignes !!! Mais, même si ça serait marrant, on risquerait des problèmes avec Oda-sensei….

Road : c'est vrai que ça serait marrant ! ^^

Chopper : AAAAAAAAAH !! * a visualisé et va se cacher (dans le mauvais sens)*

Ussop : *en tremblant* ma maladie de je-ne-peux-pas-faire-cette-fic-sous-peine-d'atroces-souffrances me reprend !!!

Jonas : je crois que sa maladie est contagieuse !

Smoker : *menaçant* ça permettrait d'éliminer les quatre d'un coup….

Hikari : yep ! J'peux l'faire si faut ! Mais smoky-smoke est à moi !!!

Smoker : *très en colère* ça veut dire quoi, ça ?! Tu rêves !

Mirty : c'est vrai ! Soit prêteuse !

Hikari : toi, t'as ton Ace !

Mirty : …mais il est pô là *déprime*

Smoker : *renfrogné au possible* je ne suis à personne.

Hikari : *air boudeur* t'es pô marrant, smoky-smoke !

Smoker : *les yeux tueurs, bis*

Hikari : *grand sourire, bis*

Mirty : Enfin, notre arrivée n'est pas prévue pour le moment. Alors, vous allez continuer de souffrir sans vous plaindre, ou je vais venir dans la fic !! ^^

Nami : *hurle en silence*

Mirty : … heureusement qu'on lui a pas redonné l'usage de la parole … d'ailleurs, j'espère que ça sera définitif.

Zoro : *sourire sadique* c'est vrai, ça serait cool !

Nami : *tape sur Zoro, toujours en silence*

Hika et Road : On le fait quand nous le tour de toboggan ?

Mirty : Chapitre suivant, je crois.

Road : *fait la moue* c'est looooong…

Hika : *soupir* Je m'ennuis…

Mirty : *tend un BexBoy* tiens, tu n'as qu'à lire ça en attendant ! Car c'est à mon tour de faire des réclamations ! *se tourne d'un air menaçant vers le truc informe qu'est l'auteur* Je le vois quand mon Ace ? Il n'est toujours pas apparu ! Et ça fait 6 chapitres !!!!!

Auteur : ….. *a peur*

Mirty : Hum …. Je passe pour cette fois, mais c'est bien parce que Smoky-smoke ne t'as pas fait de cadeau… et que c'est pas marrant de torturer quelqu'un à terre… Bon chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices, si vous pouviez laisser une petite review, ça aiderai surement Asane à se remettre de ses blessures (et je pourrais plus rapidement la torturer) :3

Hika : *plongé dans le BexBoy* Mirty, ton bouquin est super intéressant !

Mirty : *grand sourire* merci, je trouve aussi !

Tous : …


	7. Toboggan à eau

Titre : Tribulation d'un capitaine maudit, de son larbin imprévisible, d'une naine avec un parapluie à tête de citrouille et de son Bull noir à rayure violettes. (c'est le vrai titre, mais il rentrait pas T.T)

Chapitre 07 : Toboggan à eau !

Genre : General

NA: Tout les personnages de cette fic, excepté Hikari Nekoka, Road Kamelot et Jonas, appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda, l'auteur de One Piece. Hikari Nekoka m'appartient ainsi que l'idée originale de cette fic. Quand à Road Kamelot et Jonas ils appartiennent respectivement à Edichou et Vivi (deux amies à moi à qui j'ai demandé avant de leur emprunter les perso).

**Toboggan à eau !**

Outrées, choquées, vexées, les deux filles auraient pu bouder longtemps, malheureusement il ne restait personne pour profiter de la scène, et il n'y avait donc pas grand intérêt de se comporter comme des gamines. Ainsi, au lieu de bouder, elles se mirent à chercher le bouton qui leur permettrait d'expérimenter elles aussi le piège qui avait happé le reste de l'équipée. Ce ne fut guère long. Après tout, l'une comme l'autre étaient spécialisées en déclanchement de mécanismes cachés. Alors, trouver comment activer un piège que le nez d'un menteur avait réussit à faire fonctionner, rien de plus simple !

Un « clic » plus tard, nos deux acolytes passèrent à leur tour par l'ouverture empruntée tantôt par leur ami et les Mugiwara. La fête pouvait commencer ! Road atterrit sur le dos de son aînée qui se transforma aussitôt en tigre avant même de toucher l'eau située en-dessous. Un bruit d'éclaboussure retentit dans l'immense cavité où serpentait un toboggan à eau géant. Le tout était accompagné de cris de panique, résonnant par échos dans tout l'espace.

En effet plus loin, le trio de froussard était en pleine crise de ce-toboggan-est-dangereux-on-va-tous-mourir. Chopper et Usopp, serrés l'un contre l'autre, hurlaient à plein poumon, tandis que Nami, recroquevillée dans une position qui se voulait défensive, bouche grande ouverte s'époumonait sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Normal pour une muette U.U Derrière eux, les trois hommes arc-en-ciel semblaient délirer de plus belle. Luffy était allongé sur le ventre, bouche grande ouverte, et avalait toute l'eau, remplissant peu à peu son ventre. Sur lui, corde oblige, Brook et Franky avaient une conversation des plus philosophique sur l'imperfection des roches autour d'eux. A croire que, malgré l'hallucinogène, les yeux du cyborg et les orbites du squelette pouvaient encore y voir clair… A moins que cela ne soit dut au rapprochement avec cette surface, lui-même dut au gonflement de leur coussin caoutchouteux. A la suite des trois zigotos se trouvait un sabreur changeant progressivement d'expression. Voir son capitaine grossir comme un ballon de baudruche ne le rassurait aucunement.

Encore une fois, seule Robin était parfaitement calme, ne s'inquiétant guère de la suite des événements. Elle gardait cependant un oeil sur la suite du parcourt, sait-on jamais. Le reste de l'équipage ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme… D'ailleurs la brune était étonnée de ne pas voir Sanji accourir vers elle ou Nami dans une telle situation. Mais le cuisto ne semblait pas comprendre la situation et regardait dans tous les sens en vain.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche sur un toboggan à la fin ? Marimo, je suis sûr que c'est encore ta faute ! Avait-il fini par crier, exaspéré par la perte de sa vision.

Au moins il avait remarqué sur quoi ils se trouvaient.

Un peu plus haut, on retrouvait Jonas qui tentait de remonter la pente, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser porter par le courant. Il avait bien trop d'expérience concernant les pièges pour se laisser bien docilement descendre comme les autres. En plus, il avait l'impression que cette descente, pour le moment tranquille, n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en cauchemar … Alors hors de question de rester ici ! Malheureusement pour notre archer, il ne put remonter que sur quelques mètres avant d'entendre le glas qui sonnait l'arrêt de mort de la promenade de santé… Deux voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- JOOJOOOOO ! S'écrièrent les deux filles en voyant leur ami, un immense sourire placardé sur le visage.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiii …. Gémit le pauvre homme avant d'être fauché par son capitaine.

Cette dernière se transforma en lionne au contact du matelot. Il sembla à Oc'Onelle que l'animal avait tout fait pour lui rentrer dedans et ferait tout pour rendre la descente « agréable ». Par pur réflexe Jonas tenta de stopper le cortège en s'accrochant au bord, mais sa maladresse légendaire lui fit poser la main sur ce qui semblait être un levier. Il s'y accrocha malgré tout, mais le mécanisme se déclencha et le levier se brisa, ôtant toute chance de salut au blond. Un bruit sinistre retentit dans toute la cavité et tous purent comprendre, ou pas, que la suite des événements n'allait pas forcément leur plaire.

Le groupe arc-en-ciel, trop occupé dans une course sans le moindre intérêt – être étroitement attaché les uns aux autres ne permet pas d'échappée spectaculaire – ne remarquèrent pas le changement de disposition des voies. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de nos trois amis froussard. Leur premier réflexe fut de vouloir remonter la pente, mais la chose fut rendu impossible par la ferveur que mettaient les trois multicolores à aller le plus vite possible. Quoique … Nami eu la présence d'esprit de tenter un saut de haie par-dessus le groupe d'idiots. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'une certaine algue verte se trouverait juste derrière, à l'endroit même ou elle devait atterrir. Ainsi la navigatrice écrasa le pauvre bretteur qui se retrouva dans les choux l'espace d'un instant. La structure du toboggan avait totalement changé, aussi bien devant que derrière, et nos héros commencèrent à se séparer. Certains, comme notre trio de glisseurs fous, furent immédiatement séparés du reste de la troupe, empruntant un chemin qui tombait à pic. D'autre, comme Robin et Sanji, furent dirigés sur un chemin totalement différent du reste du groupe. Le long nez et le nez bleu restèrent ensemble envers et contre tout, même quant leurs chemins s'étaient séparés et qu'une stalactite avait tenté de leur faire lâcher prise. Le pauvre pique n'avait encore jamais vu la technique secrète du duo, qui consistait à lâcher une main, la reprendre tout de suite après l'obstacle, et réitérer l'opération avec l'autre. Quant aux deux derniers, personne ne sera étonné de savoir qu'après en avoir eut marre d'être le coussin de la rouquine, le Marimo se retrouva seul devant un cul de sac… Comment avait-il fait ? Lui seul le sait ! Et encore, rien n'est moins sûr… Ainsi une nouvelle fois l'équipage de Mugiwara se retrouva totalement éclaté.

En ce qui concerne le trio à l'arrière, il avait été convenu entre le capitaine et la petite chipie qu'elles iraient dans des directions différentes. Jonas fut obligé de rester avec la petite, après avoir eut droit à un argument frappant de la part de la lionne.

- M'enfin, réfléchit un peu Jojo ! On est s'r un toboggan, la logique voudrait donc qu'son extrémité on y trouve un bassin ! Or, c'mme nous ignorons l'profondeur de c'dit bassin, si nous laissons Road toute seule elle risque d's'y noyer ! C'qui est pas envisageable compt'nu d'son jeune âge. Et comme t'es la cause d'se changement d'structure sur l'toboggan, il est d'ton devoir d' l'accompagner ! En plus t'es d'jà sur un autre chemin qu'moi !

Et ce fut une fois de plus la séparation de l'équipage du Sekushi Neko.

Quelques secondes après sa séparation avec son matelot, Hikari put reprendre son apparence humaine dans un « POP » sonore. Elle se rhabilla tant bien que mal – ses vêtements étaient trempés – et observa son environnement. Pas un levier en vu, ni d'interrupteur ou de protubérance pouvant faire penser à un déclencheur de piège … rien pour le moment. La demoiselle se laissa donc glisser tranquillement, bifurquant au hasard sur un chemin ou un autre. Mais, laissons là notre énergumène et allons voir comment se débrouille les Mugiwara.

Concernant le capitaine et ses deux acolytes colorés …. Rien de nouveau. Certes, ils avaient cessé leur course absurde après une petite frayeur due à leur chute rapide et brutale, mais cela ne les avait pas « dessaoulés » pour autant. A présent ils tentaient de jouer à colin-maillard … Encore une vaine tentative … Premièrement, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de jouer, mais c'était surtout impossible de se cacher ! Pour ce qui est de trouver les autres… Seul Luffy avait réussit cette étape grâce à son corps en caoutchouc. Bref ! Rien de bien intéressant ici.

Plus profondément dans la grotte, tout semblait se passer merveilleusement bien pour notre archéologue et notre cuistot. Robin avait manœuvré de sorte à ne pas être séparée du blond devenu aveugle. Pour cela, elle lui avait attrapé le bras, ce qui avait mit le joli cœur dans un état second. A présent ils étaient sur une grande ligne droite qui ne semblait pas en finir. Peut-être allaient-ils arriver les premiers. Ou peut-être pas …

En amont, deux assassins des tympans faisaient leur office. Enfin, il serait plus juste de remarquer qu'un seul d'entre eux continuait son office, Usopp s'étant fait sonné par les hurlements du petit renne qui ne s'entendait manifestement pas crier. Ceci n'arrangea en rien la situation, étant donné que l'animal paniqua de plus belle en voyant son compagnon dans les vapes. Quoi de plus terrifiant en effet pour le pauvre Chopper que de voir son héros perdre connaissance dans une situation aussi périlleuse. Après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un piège se montrait aussi peu dangereux … A n'en pas douter il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière cette lente et apaisante glissade !

Malheureusement pour le reste des explorateurs, tout n'était pas aussi tranquille, en particulier pour un certain matelot maladroit accompagné d'une gamine espiègle. Alors que l'un tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter de déclencher d'autres mécanismes, la seconde s'en donnait à cœur joie et dénichait le moindre levier et interrupteur permettant de pimenter leur périple. Ainsi, le duo eut droit à un looping agrémenté de flèches, une augmentation du débit d'eau, une attaque kamikaze d'une chauve sourie multicolore, sans oublier la disparition non programmé de l'infrastructure … Le plus étrange étant que, malgré l'absence de rampe pour glisser, le parcours ne fut en rien modifié et continua sans aucune chute.

- Hooooooo ! Regarde Jojo ! On vole *-* ! S'extasia la demoiselle devant le phénomène.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on est encore tombé … Que Hikari ait fait exprès de débarquer ici, ça m'étonnerait guère … Marmonna l'homme ignorant royalement la petite brune.

Un autre explorateur se trouvait en difficulté. Zoro, de son petit nom Marimo, était bien embêter … Il devait avoir remonté une bonne dizaine de fois le courant, mais rien n'y faisait, il se retrouvait à chaque fois dans un cul de sac ! Il avait bien l'impression que c'était le même à chaque fois… pourtant il avait fait en sorte de ne prendre que des chemins différents. Avait-il oublié que dans son cas, tout les chemins menait à une impasse et non à Rome ?

Quant à la dernière de la liste, notre très chère sorci… navigatrice, alors qu'elle pensait que son voyage se passerait pour le mieux, sans aucun ennuis à l'horizon, lors d'une bifurcation elle eut le plaisir de voir arriver une touffe de cheveux noirs et blancs. Bien entendu, elle protesta énergiquement, mais son mutisme rendit la scène plus comique qu'autre chose. Hikari, qui se trouvait juste devant elle, penchée en arrière pour la regarder, eut un petit rire amusé.

- Z'êtes vraiment marrant dans c't équipage, j'me d'mande si j'vais pas rester un peu 'vec vous :3

- … ! Rétorqua la rouquine d'un air horrifié.

Déjà qu'il y avait des cas sur le navire, mais si en plus cette fille venait aussi avec eux …. Ça serait encore plus le foutoir ! Et c'était bien le genre de personne que Luffy voudrait absolument dans son équipage, la jeune femme en était sûre. Mais pour le moment elle appréhendait la suite des événements … Jusqu'à maintenant l'étrange demoiselle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour les aider, ne les avait jamais avertit du danger ou réagit dans les situations dangereuse. Alors allait-elle rester passive et la descente serait tranquille - si aucun obstacle ne se présentait, bien sûr – ou, au contraire, était-elle du même genre que l'idiot en caoutchouc et ferait tout pour transformer ça en descente aux enfers.

Nous voilà donc avec un total de six groupes… Ce qui est beaucoup trop pour moi, pauvre narrateur innocent ! On ne pourrait pas en réunir quelque uns s'il vous plait ? Non parce que gérer autant de groupes différents c'est super compliqué, il faut ne pas en oublier un seul …. Enfin même si pour l'un d'entre eux on n'a pas besoin de dire ce qui lui arrive pour le savoir …. Avouez qu'une algue livrée à elle-même ça peut pas donner grand-chose d'autre qu'une série d'égarement à répétition, en revenant toujours au même endroit, hein ! Donc réunification des autres petits personnages dispatchés ? Non …. Pas tout de suite ? Ha … bon d'accord … Mais c'est prévu au moins ? Ouf, ça me rassure.

Revenons à présent à nos joyeux colorés. Ils ne semblaient guère plus lucides qu'il y a quelques lignes. On pouvait même dire qu'ils avaient sombré un peu plus dans la démence. Preuve en est qu'ils s'étaient mis à chanter, séparément, plusieurs chansons toutes aussi étranges que bizarre… Ecoutez plutôt.

- Oa-a-a ! Dansa med oss ! Klappa era händer ! Gör som vi gör ! Ta några steg åt vänster ! Lyssna och lär ! Missa inte chansen ! Nu är vi här med ! Caramelldansen ! O-o-oa-oa... ! O-o-oa-oa... ! O-o-oa-oa... ! O-o-oa-oa... ! Chantonnait le capitaine

- Capirinha! Capirinha! Woho! Yaha! Moboï ho, moboï ho! Huuuum ! Tchiki po tchiki po! Capirinha! Capirinha! Woho! Yaha! Moboï ho, moboï ho! Tshika, tshika, tshika ! Tshika, tshika, tshika ! Répétait à tue-tête le cyborg.

- Popipo, pipo ! Popipo, pipo ! Popipo, pipo ! Popipo, pipo ! Ne cessait de scander l'afro.

Pas très constructif tout ça. D'ailleurs, tout en chantant, les trois fous, puisqu'ils ont perdu la tête, tentaient de danser sur leurs airs endiablés, tournant comme des girouettes et tanguant dangereusement à chaque virage. Du coup ces idiots ne cessaient de déclencher piège sur piège. Mais dans leur maladresse ils avaient de la chance, car il semblait que les mécanismes ne soient pas faits pour fonctionner tous en même temps. Pour chaque piège activé, le suivant l'annulait et ainsi de suite. Mais, à force de flèche, de haches et d'autres ustensiles coupants les frôlant, les liens qui tenaient étroitement les trois animaux entre eux finirent par rompre. A peine quelques secondes après leur libération, la route se sépara en trois. Luffy alla sur la portion de droite, Brook celle du milieu et Franky celle de gauche. Et nous voici à présent avec non pas six groupe mais huit … Ce qui fait encore plus de travail pour votre dévoué narrateur ! L'auteur pense-t-il parfois à moi T-T

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Au secourrrrrrr ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

C'est cris résonnaient depuis deux bonnes minutes dans ce qui semblais être une forêt tropicale sous-terraine. Le long nez, ayant reprit connaissance, et son ami et admirateur le renne étaient dans un état de panique plus élevé qu'à l'accoutumé, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sauveteur en vue. Ni de Luffy –de toute manière, dans cette situation il n'aurait pas amélioré les choses – ni de Zoro, ni de Sanji et pas même un Mitch Buchannon à l'horizon… Rien ni personne pour les sortir de là ! Ainsi, pour se donner du courage, ils criaient à s'en décoller les cordes vocales. Et il y avait de quoi. Entre les loopings et les tonneaux qu'effectuait le parcours, les murs qui les obligeaient à se coucher pour ne pas s'assommer, sans oublier l'imposante faune et flore qui surgissait de nul part, toute personne normalement constitué - psychologiquement parlant - aurait un moment de panique.

- C'est un véritable cauchemar ! On aurait dut rester surveiller le bateauuuuu ! Se plaignait le long nez.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'aurai dut rester sur le bateauuuuu ! Hurlait son compagnon d'infortune.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire !

- Là bas au moins on aurait put se reposer ! J'aurai put faire des médicaments ! Ha ! Tiens une plante médicinal *-*. S'émerveilla l'animal en voyant une branche dépasser de l'épaisse forêt.

- NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET AUSSI FACILEMENT ! O.O S'énerva le sniper.

- Hooooooooooooo ! Et là encore une ! *o*

- MAIS IL M'ECOUTE MÊME PAS !

Usopp avait apparemment du mal à assimiler le fait que son petit compagnon poilu, à l'ouïe si affutée habituellement, soit devenu sourd comme un pot. Et ceci fut confirmer quand soudain :

- Y A PLUS DE TOBOGGAN ! ON VA MOURIR ! Hurla le bouclé en voyant que la rampe sur laquelle ils se trouvaient s'arrêtait brusquement.

- Y A PLUS DE TOBOGGAN ! ON VA MOURIR ! Répéta avec la même frayeur le renne au nez bleu.

- MAIS C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE !

- USOPP AU SECOURS ! S'écria l'animal en se jetant au visage de son ami.

- Yaaaaaaaaaaa ! JE NE VOIS PLUS RIEN !

Et ils firent le plus long saut de toute leur vie ! Espérons juste pour eux que ce ne soit pas le dernier.

Dans un autre tronçon de la grotte …

- Youhouuuuuuuuu !

- … !

Notre rouquine préférée commençait à penser que son capitaine était mille fois préférable à l'espèce de folle qu'elle avait pour partenaire de glisse. Si encore cette femme était juste folle, elle pourrait encore la supporter, mais celle-ci faisait absolument tout pour activer les pièges présents sur le parcours. Nami n'avait que deux solutions : soit elle évitait un quelconque piège mortel, soit elle sautait sur l'énergumène avec l'espoir vain qu'elle l'empêcherait de tirer sur un levier. Etrangement, la seconde solution la mettait plus souvent en danger qu'autre chose : elle avait faillit tomber dans le vide alors que la folle esquivait son assaut. Mais, actuellement -et heureusement pour Nami- ça devait faire bien vingt mètre qu'il n'y avait plus de levier à tirer permettant à la navigatrice de se reposer un peu. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car c'était mal connaitre sa compagne de glissade.

- Huuuuum … Y a plus rien d'marrant à faire …. J'au'ai p'être du sauter sur l'bord pour aller voir l'truc tout brillant q'j'ai vu t'à l'heure … Marmonnait la demoiselle, les bras croisés.

- … ! S'écria Nami.

- D'ailleurs c'fait un moment q'j'en vois d'ces machins … ça s'trouve c'est d'pierres précieuses. Dommage q'les parois soient si loin… Y a bien d'moments où on peut les atteindre d'toboggan mais faudrait r'monter au moins d'dix mètres …. Enfin maintenant quinze ou vingt…

En entendant les propos d'Hikari, la chasseuse de trésor se mit en tête de remonter la pente. Problème, le courant était plutôt fort à cet endroit, le dénivelé étant important. Du coup la rouquine ne pouvait que glisser. De plus, elle était devant l'énergumène qui ne cessait de faire des hypothèses plus alléchantes les une que les autres sur ce que pourrait être ses objets brillants.

- Enfin l'hypothèse des pierres précieuse est p'être pas l'bonne, ça s'rait plutôt des bijoux ou d'l'or vu l'endroit … doit bien avoir plusieurs explorateur qui sont v'nues ici et en mourant à cause d'pièges ils ont perdu leurs affaires … enfin p'être, c'pas sûre …. Et si c'était l'cas c'est rien q'des squelettes maint'nant – le mot ébranla un instant la motivation de Nami qui reprit ses esprits en se concentrant sur la récompense – C'bête qu'on puisse pas r'monter …. Continuait Hikari sur un ton songeur.

Et après un moment de silence.

- Ha tiens, en v'là justement un, d'objet brillant, en plus on peut l'attraper

- …. ! S'exclama la rousse en se jetant sur l'objet, manquant de tomber dans le vide.

Heureusement Hikari, dans sa grandeur d'âme, la rattrapa et la remit sur le toboggan.

- …. ! T^T Hurla de tristesse Nami en identifiant l'objet qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une pointe de flèche.

- Huuuum … c'est bien c'que je me disais …. En faite c'tait rien q'des bouts d'armes …. En même temps c'est logique avec tous les pièges disséminer dans c'temple ! Ne faut jamais s'faire hypothèse trop poussé avant d'avoir bien examiné l'lieux ! Pis c'est logique on est m'me pas arrivé au cœur d' temple ! Un trésor en cour d'route c'pas drôle.

- ….. ! Ragea la navigatrice.

- C'est vraiment pratique c'tte porte en faite ! Faudrait qu'fasse passer Jonas d'ssous pour voir ! Nota la corsaire en profitant des hurlements muets de son interlocutrice.

Certes, l'handicap de Nami présentait des avantages pour son entourage, mais ce n'était pas le cas avec celui de notre cuistot. En effet Robin avait été dans l'obligation de le tenir par le bras durant tout leur périple. Grâce à son pouvoir du fruit Hana Hana, l'archéologue avait pu garder le blond sur la même route qu'elle. Heureusement à par les bifurcations et les quelques bosses rencontrées en route, rien n'avait nécessité d'intervention de la part de la belle brune. Sanji avait bien évidement apprécié chaque contact avec la belle et s'était lancé dans des discours chevaleresques, sans vraiment comprendre la situation. Du coup, maintenant qu'ils glissaient tranquillement l'un derrière l'autre sur le toboggan, le blond s'imaginait les scénarios les plus fous. Il voulait en effet remercier sa « sauveuse » et élaborait depuis quelques minutes déjà un plan pour pouvoir l'embrasser dans sa manœuvre. D'abord l'enlacer – il était certain qu'elle était devant lui, il pouvait sentir son doux parfum – ensuite lui susurrer des mots d'amour et enfin pencher la tête pour l'embrasser. Après une répétition mentale, Sanji prit son courage a deux mains et se lança.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange, mais je ne peux plus me taire. Je dois laisser mon cœur s'exprimer, cela fait trop longtemps que je garde tout cela pour moi ... Je t'en prie, ne dit rien et laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout ! Depuis que je t'ai rencontré et que je navigue à tes côtés, j'ai été éblouit par ta beauté et ta force de caractère ! Tu es une personne douce et gentille qui n'hésite pas à venir en aide aux personnes qui comptent pour toi ! Je l'ai compris bien avant cette traversée avec toi ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour m'en rendre compte ! Il est vrai que je devrais être celui qui te protège et non l'inverse ! J'ai honte de moi ... En tant que gentleman je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur aujourd'hui ! Mais je te promets de me rattraper ! Plus que tout je voudrais que tu réalise ton rêve ! Et je t'y aiderai ! Je sais que tu en es parfaitement capable ! Car... car... car je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! ... et maintenant tu sais tout.

- Ha … merci c'est gentil ! Moi aussi je t'aime bien ! Kishishishi ! Répondit la voix reconnaissable du capitaine de notre Don Juan.

- Wouaaaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce que vous parlez bien monsieur ! En plus je n'avais jamais rencontré d'homme qui en aime un autre … Jojo ça s'appelle comment déjà ? Demanda la voix fluette de la petite Road.

- Des homosexuels … Mais je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment son cas … Maugréa l'archer en regardant la scène d'un air perplexe.

Le pauvre Sanji était à présent figé sur place. Enlaçant toujours Luffy dans ses bras, il avait du mal à réaliser la situation. Etant aveugle, le pauvre bougre n'avait bien évidement pas vu arriver son capitaine lors d'un croisement, et il n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'il s'était inséré entre lui et l'archéologue. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas plus les deux autres gâcheurs d'ambiance, mais il les devinait parfaitement à sa droite.

- J'ai …. J'ai …. ! S'époumona le cuisinier une fois qu'il eut réalisé la situation.

Devant, la brune était tiraillée entre l'envie de rire et celle de compatir avec son compagnon. Finalement en voyant la détresse du blond, sa coupe de cheveux et la couleur de l'homme élastique, le rire l'emporta, mais ce fut discret, comme toujours.

Du côté du cyborg …

- SUPEEEEEEEER !

… c'était devenu de vraie montagne russe. Looping, pente vertigineuse, tonneau à répétions, colimaçon, j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Au moins Franky ne s'ennuyait pas. Il était debout sur la rampe et prenais des poses à chaque nouvelle figure du toboggan. La situation ne semblait le déranger en rien, pas même le fait qu'il soit seul dans ce grand toboggan fait de boucles et de tire-bouchons.

**~OoOoO~**

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, le groupe était enfin réunit ou presque ! Zoro manquait à l'appel, sans grand étonnement pour la plupart, mais à la grande déception d'une petite brunette. Le bretteur, de son côté, en était encore à chercher un chemin qui ne le mènerait pas à un cul de sac, mais toujours sans succès. Arrivera-t-il à trouver une solution ? Rien était moins sûr …

À suivre …

Les minis aventures de Kuroï ! Sauvé par le gong !

L'animal toujours dans les vapes, était à présent bien installé dans une bassine d'eau et dorloté par des infirmiers de la Marine. Tout cela il ne le devait pas aux arguments et au courage du sous-lieutenant Tashigi, mais bien à l'arrivée sur une île où on dénotait la présence d'un bateau battant pavillon noir. Et pas n'importe quel pavillon noir ! Celui du chapeau de paille ! Le navire de la Marine avait donc accosté un peu plus loin que le vaisseau pirate et Smoker avait ordonné à plusieurs de ses hommes de fouiller les environs.

- Mugiwara et sa bande sont ici ! Trouvez-les moi ! Ils ne doivent pas être loin !

Tout l'équipage s'activa pour obéir du mieux possible à leur supérieur. Le Commodore était certes quelqu'un de juste, mais quand il était en colère mieux valais ne pas faire de bourde. Ce pendant personne n'avait encore remarqué le petit trimaran qui mouillait juste derrière le Suny Go. Il faut dire que le Sekushi était d'une rare discrétion avec sa taille comparable à une barque … Au moins notre Bulle avait retrouver le chemin de la maison … aider certes, mais c'était déjà ça !

À suivre …

Petit théâtre de l'auteur.

Auteur : Et voilààààààààààààà ! Chapitre 7 bouclé !

Hika : C'pas marrant ! J'pas eut droit à un parcours amusant ! Remboursé !

Road : Moi je voulais être avec le monsieur aux cheveux verts ! Jojo il est pas marrant, il esquive tout !

Jonas : Non mais ho ! Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je me prenne tout les pièges en pleine face ! *mi-énervé, mi-inquiet*

Road : Ben si *sincère*

Jones : *tombe*

Hika : C'justement ça qu'est marrant Jojo ! *n'a pas l'air de comprendre le problème*

Jonas : *se relève en colère* Vous voulez vraiment ma mort toutes les deux !

Road et Hika : Mais non, si tu meurs on aura plus personne à persécuter ! *prennent un air embêté*

Jonas : Je démissionne de cette fic !

Auteur : Hors de question ! T'as un rôle important pour la suite de l'histoire ! Et arrête un peu de râler ! T'es pas à plaindre U.U

Robin : C'est sur qu'il y a pire ^^

Zoro : *grommelle grommelle* Tant qu'on est dans les plaintes …. Pourquoi je suis le seul à être paumé !

Auteur : *une main en avant en signe de rejet* Plainte rejetée ! Si tu as des réclamations pour ton sens de l'orientation défectueux, il faut en parler à Oda-sama !

Zoro : *énervé* Qui a un sens de l'orientation défectueux ?

Hika : Faut avouer qu'même que s'paumé et rev'nir toujours au même endroit, c'fort !

Zoro : *se jette sur Hikari, katana dégainés*

Hika : *esquive et le laisse se vautrer contre le mur* Enfin c'pas l'plus à plaindre …. Moi j'ai du trouver toute seule comment m'distraire !

Nami : *toujours muette* … !

Jonas : …. T'as jamais eu de mal pour ce genre de chose tu ne vas pas te plaindre ! Enfin moi celui que je trouve le plus à plaindre c'est lui *se tourne vers un coin sombre de la pièce*

Tous : *imitent Jonas*

Sanji : *recroquevillé dans le coin sombre, déprime*

Zoro : Bah c'est bien fait pour lui…

Road : Bah il était pas amoureux du drôle de garçon ?

Mirty : *qui arrive avec un livre douteux* Mais bien sûr ! *mode yaoi on * C'est évident qu'ils s'aiment, mais ils n'osent pas le montrer. Oda-sensei leur a demandé d'être discrets sur leur relation pour ne pas choquer les p'tits enfants…

Chopper : QUOI ? *se tourne vers Luffy* Mais, pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ?

Luffy : bah, je l'aime bien Sanji. C'est pas un secret ! En plus, il cuisine bien ! ^^

Zoro : *las* mais tu ne l'aimes pas de cette manière…

Luffy : hein ?

Zoro : …laisse tomber.

Jonas : *se penche vers Sanji* franchement, avoir une folle perverse qui veut te mettre en couple avec un abruti… je te plains vraiment, mon pauvre

Sanji : *gémissement plaintif*

Usopp : Mais, Chopper et moi on est également à plaindre ! C'est quoi ce scénario ? *stressé*

Chopper : c'est vrai !

Auteur : C'est fini oui ! C'est pas le bureau des plaintes ici ! *air sévère* En plus pour une fois que l'autre grand dadais me dit rien, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !

Smoker : *semble plutôt satisfait pour une fois*

Mirty : oui, mais la grande folle, elle, elle n'est pas satisfaite ! *choppe l'auteur et la secoue* Il est où mon Ace ? Hein, il est où ?

Auteur : *pensive* c'est bizarre, à force de me faire secouer tous les chapitres, ça ne me fait plus rien. C'est beau l'adaptation du corps humain !

Mirty : *sourire sadique* je peux passer au niveau supérieur, si tu veux…

Auteur : *soudain inquiète* euh… non merci, sans façon !

Hika : dommage, j'aurais bien aimé. Ca aurait été marrant ! ^^

Auteur : merci pour ton soutien Hika… sinon, euh… mirty… pour ton problème… euh… je suis désolé, mais… comment dire… *très vite* acen''enpasserpourlemoment.

Mirty : QUOI ?

Auteur : mais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour patienter, je t'offre un Président tout neuf, torturable à volonté ! Les chaînes, le collier et le fouet sont même offerts.

Le Président : quoi ? Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais là d'abord !

Mirty : hum… ok, ça me va pour cette fois.

Hika : c'est qui celui-là ?

Auteur : un sacrifice humain.

Luffy : oh, cool ! Tu veux devenir mon nakama ?

Nami : *cri silencieusement, et tape Luffy*

Le Président : c'est gentil, mais non. Moi, je veux juste partir d'ici !

Mirty : *le choppe et le traîne derrière elle* ok, je t'accompagne.

Le Président : !

Auteur : ouf, j'ai réussit à la calmer !

Hika : mouais, j'vais p'être aller voir le spectacle.

Road : je prends du pop-corn et je t'accompagne.

Robin : au fait, qui était-ce ?

Auteur : un délire, il ne faut pas chercher ! ^^ En attendant, cher lecteurs, j'attends vos reviews ! En espérant que je mette moins de temps pour le chapitre 8.


End file.
